


Ввысь, в бескрайнюю, пьянящую, пылающую синеву

by Tamiraina



Series: На серебряных крыльях [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter-is-Skull!AU, Humor, Magic, Parent Colonnello (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Quidditch, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: После того, как проклятие было снято, Колонелло надеялся на развитие его романа с Лал Мирч. И после того, как его отвергли, он не знает, что делать дальше.Но добавьте сюда Скалла....— Ладно,— сказал Скалл, пожав плечами так, будто это движение было целым романом о его  чувствах. — Хочешь поговорить об этом, или я могу разорить свою секретную заначку и мы напьемся в хлам?— У тебя есть секретная заначка? — Колонелло не мог не спросить, не веря услышанному.— Ага, — ответил Скалл, выглядя немного удивленным. — А как еще, по-твоему, я справлялся с вами все эти годы?
Relationships: Colonnello & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Colonnello/Lal Mirch
Series: На серебряных крыльях [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up the long, delirious, burning blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765024) by [ThatOnePlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/pseuds/ThatOnePlatypus). 



> Это — Колонелло-центрик! Других Аркобалено здесь не будет!
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!

Подбородок Колонелло лежал на столе, а глаза были устремлены на два билета, которые он держал в руках. Он тяжело вздохнул и этот звук был единственным, что было слышно в доме.

После того как проклятие было снято, он надеялся немедленно возродить свой роман с Лал Мирч. Однако эти надежды быстро рухнули. Лал хотела провести какое-то время врозь. Она объяснила, что ей нужен перерыв. Что ей нужно побыть одной, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах. И что более важно, что ей нужно быть подальше от любых напоминаний о том болезненном времени, когда она была ребенком, чтобы наконец-то смириться с этим.

Понятно, что Колонелло был одним из таких напоминаний.

Да уж. Хотя он и понимал это, но все равно было больно. После стольких лет проведенных в ожидании шанса снова быть вместе, он надеялся...

У него вырвался еще один печальный вздох. Когда Лал отвергла его, сообщив о своем решении взять перерыв, блондин не знал, что делать и куда податься. Мафия-лэнд была одним большим _нет_ , так как там было полно воспоминаний и проблем, с которыми он не хотел иметь дело. CEDEF — также явно нет.

В конце концов он решил вернуться в старый дом Аркобалено, который, скорее всего, будет пустым, чтобы в одиночестве предаться тоске. Первые несколько дней наедине с собой были приятными и тихими, но теперь... теперь он чувствовал себя немного одиноким.

И два билета в руках, служили ему жестоким напоминанием каждый раз, когда он смотрел на них.

— Эй! — вдруг кто-то крикнул с улицы, и Колонелло вздрогнул. — Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Блондин поднял голову, с удивлением услышав голос Скалла. Звук распахнутой пинком входной двери разнесся по всему дому, сопровождаемый веселым гудением Скалла. Он зашел на кухню, во всей своей пронзительно-фиолетовой красе, со шлемом под мышкой и Оодако, каким-то образом держащимся на его плече. Поняв, что не один, он остановился.

— О, — Скалл моргнул, увидев Колонелло. Он поздоровался, все еще жизнерадостно, но явно немного настороженно. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Колонелло, слегка откинувшись на спинку стула. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хм, ну, я проезжал мимо, мне нужно было где-то переночевать, я подумал, _почему бы и нет,_ и вот я здесь, — ответил Скалл, пожимая плечами.

Он положил шлем на стойку и заглянул в холодильник. Скорчив гримасу от того, что он практически пуст, он закрыл его и удовлетворился тем, что налил себе стакан воды. После того, как он выпил воду, он запрыгнул на стойку, болтая ногами и с любопытством глядя на блондина. Оодако на своем насесте копировал его, покачивая двумя щупальцами.

— Ну, как дела? — спросил Скалл, каким-то образом ухитряясь говорить так, будто он одновременно заинтересован в ответе и ему все равно.

Колонелло пожал плечами, потому что _честно_? Дела у него шли совсем плохо. Скалл, вероятно, заметил темные круги под глазами. И, несмотря на то, что он был не самым умным Аркобалено, не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что если он сидит здесь и дуется в полном одиночестве, то он явно не в лучшей форме. Не то чтобы он собирался признать это вслух.

— Ладно, — сказал Скалл, пожав плечами так, будто это движение было целым романом о его чувствах. — Хочешь поговорить об этом, или я могу разорить свою секретную заначку и мы напьемся в хлам?

— У тебя есть секретная заначка? — Колонелло не мог не спросить, не веря услышанному.

— Ага, — ответил Скалл, выглядя немного удивленным. — А как еще, по-твоему, я справлялся с вами все эти годы?

Колонелло, будь он в своем обычном состоянии, вероятно, ударил бы его. Или выстрелил бы в него. Или пнул бы. Или... ну, сделал бы ему больно за то, что он вел себя так дерзко и неуважительно. Как бы то ни было, но он чувствовал себя ужасно дерьмово и был гораздо более склонен к сочувствию, чем обычно. Наверное, он и выглядел дерьмово, и Скалл — возможно — просто пытался помочь. Так что Дождь фыркнул, признавая эту точку зрения.

Как показал ход его мыслей, обычно он вел себя со Скаллом как козел, как и все остальные. Особенно Реборн. И он в значительной степени подражал Реборну после того, как был проклят. Так что, да. Колонелло подумал, что неудивительно, что у Облака где-то припрятан запас спиртного.

— Не думал, что мы подтолкнули тебя к алкоголизму, — все еще криво усмехаясь, сказал он.

— Да ладно, как будто кто-то может быть знаком с вами, ребята, и оставаться трезвым, — сказал Скалл с такой же кривой усмешкой.

Колонелло не смог сдержать смешок при этих словах, потому что, да. Он мог увидеть связь. Заметив легкую улыбку, искривившую губы Скалла, блондин еще раз задумался, не пытался ли он на самом деле его подбодрить. Похоже, так оно и есть.

Ха. Он не думал, что Скалл действительно достаточно заботился о любом из них, чтобы попытаться подбодрить, учитывая, насколько ужасно они к нему относились.

То, что он был несколько тронут этим жестом, вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, явно красноречиво говорило о его душевном состоянии. Очевидно, сочувствие приходит вместе со страданиями.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он, — держи свой тайник при себе. Никогда не знаешь, когда он тебе понадобится.

— Наверное, ты прав, — сказал Скалл. Казалось, он секунду колебался, прежде чем указать на билеты. — Не возражаешь, если я спрошу, для чего они?

— Я... — Колоннелло взглянул на билеты, которые он надеялся использовать для себя и Лал. Он купил их на свои собственные деньги, чтобы сделать приятный сюрприз, а теперь... — не уверен, что ты знаешь. Тебе что-нибудь говорит слово квиддич?

Скалл чуть не свалился со стойки. Но как бы то ни было, он успел взять себя в руки и просто чуть не подавился водой, хрипло закашлявшись. Оодако в панике забился у него на плече. Колонелло уставился на каскадера. Он не мог удержаться от улыбки, когда Скалл начал хрипеть — вода явно пошла не в то горло.

— Это крайняя реакция, — заметил он, забавляясь.

— Рад, что тебя, как всегда, радуют мои страдания, — с трудом выдавил Скалл, безуспешно пытаясь выровнять дыхание и впиваясь в него взглядом. Он потер грудь, глубоко вздохнул, а затем рассеянно погладил своего осьминога. — Извини за это. Я просто удивился. Я не знал, что у тебя есть связи с волшебным миром.

— Судя по твоей реакции, я бы сказал, что у тебя они тоже есть, — заметил Колонелло. Скалл пожал плечами, не отрицая этого, но и ничего не говоря — честно говоря, учитывая, что он упомянул об этом, было очевидно, что Скалл, по крайней мере, _знал_ о существовании магов. Блондин продолжил, чувствуя себя в настроении поделиться, — на самом деле я узнал о магическом сообществе почти случайно. Я просто искал способы снять проклятие, ну и вот. Нашел парня, который был разрушителем проклятий.

— Ага, — кивнул Скалл, поморщившись, — да, я тоже искал в этом направлении.

Никому из них не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы узнать, что это не дало никаких результатов, только ложную надежду и море разочарования. Скалл сделал маленький глоток воды и осторожно проглотил его, прежде чем спросить:

— Значит, остальные тоже знают о магическом сообществе? — поинтересовался он.

— Лал в некотором роде знает, — кивнул Колонелло. — Я рассказал ей об этом, когда занимался своими исследованиями. Реборн — тоже, я думаю, он узнал также, как и я. Понятия не имею насчет Верде, Фонга и Маммона, хотя...

Теперь, когда Колонелло об этом подумал, Маммон, вероятно, тоже знал. Если у кого-то из мафиози и была магическая кровь, то, скорее всего, у этого скряги. Во всяком случае, Маммон был информатором, причем самым лучшим в этом деле — если забыть о цене. Он, вероятно, знал о магическом сообществе, живущем в условиях взаимной секретности и мирного соглашения с мафией. Омерта, Статут секретности... одно и то же, если повезет.

Хотя Скалл... ну, если кто-то, как он думал, и не знал бы о магах, то это бывший гражданский каскадер. Как, черт возьми, ему это удалось?

— Я удивлен, что _ты_ знаешь об этом, — сказал Колонелло, глядя на Облако. — В мафии не так много тех, кто знает о магии.

— Я знаю, — сказал Скалл, пожимая плечами. — Думаю, можно сказать, что у меня много друзей в разных местах.

Довольно расплывчато, но вполне справедливо. Скалл не обязан говорить о своих источниках — Колонелло, в конце концов, не сказал. Может быть, после стольких лет Облако наконец-то научился понимать, что к чему. Каскадер снова вернулся к билетам, теперь уже с удвоенным любопытством.

— Итак, квиддич, — сказал он. — Я так понимаю, тебе он нравится?

— Удивительно, но да, — признался Колонелло с легкой усмешкой, — мои контакты постоянно говорили о нем, я был сыт этим по горло, и они пригласили меня на матч, и ну... — он пожал плечами, словно говоря _«что тут можно было сделать»_ , — это весело.

— Так оно и есть, не правда ли? — Скалл кивнул, тоже ухмыльнувшись — и Колонелло был немного ошарашен, он не ожидал, что Скаллу действительно будет искренне интересна эта тема. — А какая твоя любимая команда?

— Молнии Микатарры, — немедленно ответил Колонелло, — они великолепны!

— Австралийцы? Серьезно? — сказал Скалл с притворно обиженным видом. — Где твоя национальная гордость? Разве ты не итальянец?

— Да брось, итальянские команды — отстой, — фыркнул Колонелло. — К тому же ты сам даже не итальянец!

— Совершенно верно, — хихикнул Скалл.

— А какая _твоя_ любимая команда? — спросил Колонелло.

— Ах, это сложно, — сказал Скалл, ухмыляясь, — когда-то я болел за Пушки Педдл, — на непонимающий взгляд Колонелло, он пояснил, — крошечная команда-лузер из Великобритании. Один мой друг был их верным поклонником, а я слишком мало знал об этом... — он пожал плечами, затем продолжил. — Но сейчас я разрываюсь между Национальной Болгарской и Холихедскими Гарпиями.

— А-а, — кивнул Колонелло, смутно припомнив эти две команды — ему нравился этот вид спорта, но он не был большим фанатом и знал только основы. — Гарпии — это полностью женская команда, верно? Из Великобритании?

— Они самые, — сказал Скалл. Он пробормотал, еще раз взглянув на билеты. — Итак, ты собираешься на матч по квиддичу с Лал, верно? Кто играет?

Колонелло ответил не сразу. На мгновение, просто поговорив со Скаллом о квиддиче, ему удалось немного забыть о Лал. Это было очень мило. Но теперь... Каким-то образом почувствовав его настроение, Скалл неуверенно произнес:

— Если ты не... — начал он.

— Нет, я в порядке, — сказал он. — Просто Лал хочет немного времени, чтобы все обдумать. Наверное, попытаться возобновить отношения так скоро после проклятия — это было слишком, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Я имею в виду, что мы не были даже уверены, что я вернусь к своему нормальному облику, а я уже говорил о браке. Я думаю, что это могло отпугнуть кого-угодно.

— О, — сказал Скалл немного неловко.

— Так что я подумывал выбросить это... — он махнул рукой на билеты, — но с той ценой, которую я заплатил за них моему контакту... — он фыркнул, глядя на оскорбительные клочки бумаги. — Габровские Грифы против Тоехаси Тэнгу. Сегодня вечером.

Он посмотрел на Скалла. Скалл, который ему не особенно нравился и которому не нравился он сам. Скалл, который по какой-то причине остался на кухне, чтобы поговорить с ним, увидев что ему плохо. Скалл, который впервые за много дней заставил его почувствовать себя менее одиноким и забыть о Лал хотя бы на мгновение.

Внезапно приняв решение, он спросил.

— Не хочешь пойти со мной, раз у меня есть запасной билет?

Скалл уставился на него с неподдельным изумлением. Затем он нерешительно встал и взял второй билет из пальцев Колонелло, осматривая его. Наконец он повернулся к блондину и ухмыльнулся.

— Конечно, — сказал он, — Тэнгу — хорошая команда.

Колонелло ухмыльнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как тяжесть немного спадает с его плеч — неужели ему действительно было так одиноко? Но потом Скалл спросил, склонив голову набок:

— Значит, твой контакт также дал тебе портключ на стадион?

Портключ — верно, мгновенный транспорт, та самая неудобная штука, когда тебя будто дергают крюком за пупок.

Колонелло моргнул. Посмотрел на билет, который ясно говорил, что матч начнется сегодня вечером. В Болгарии. Дерьмо. Он тупо уставился на билет. Затем снова на Скалла, который смотрел на него с медленно растущая кривой улыбкой, явно угадывая ответ.

Они были в Италии. Матч начался через несколько часов. У него _не было_ портключа — его контакт вообще не упомянул про транспорт, и обычно Колонелло отправлялся вместе со своим знакомым волшебником, так что он об этом не заботился. Похоже, он даже не знал, как организовать магический транспорт.

Черт возьми, он знал, что что-то забыл. Застонав, он ударился головой о стол.

Скалл, этот ублюдок, расхохотался.

— Идем, — бодро сказал каскадер, обнимая Колонелло за плечи, — я доставлю нас туда. В конце концов, ты предоставил билеты, так что это будет справедливо.

— И как же ты собираешься это сделать? — с сомнением спросил Колонелло.

— Ну, — Скалл ухмыльнулся слишком широко, чтобы это обнадеживало, — ты когда-нибудь путешествовал по каминной сети?

***

На каком-то уровне Колонелло знал, что каминная сеть позволяет путешествовать из одного камина в другой с помощью Летучего пороха. Это звучало ужасно странно и непрактично, так как, по-видимому, при этом вы целиком измажетесь в саже.

На самом деле, по его мнению, дело обстояло _гораздо_ хуже. Это было дезориентирующе, грязно и _ужасно._ Он вывалился из камина, кашляя, и рухнул на пол со всей элегантностью новорожденного жеребенка. Скалл вывалился из камина и довольно сильно споткнулся об него, что заставило его почувствовать себя немного лучше. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Хочу ли я знать, _каким образом_ наш дом оказался подключен каминной сети? — проворчал Колонелло, отряхиваясь от пыли.

Скалл усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил. Вместо этого они оба направились к выходу из Национального Болгарского Каминного Порта — и Колонелло _на самом деле_ думал, что никогда не привыкнет к этим волшебным штучкам и тайному обществу, спрятанному у всех под носом — и вышли на улицу. Дождь почти не видел их, но толчок со стороны его спутника привлек его внимание к причудливо раскрашенному такси, припаркованному неподалеку. Он моргнул, чувствуя, как его мозг заволакивает какой-то туман.

— Пламя Тумана? — спросил он вслух.

— Не думаю, — ответил Скалл, когда указал на водителя, который курил рядом с машиной. — Разве твой контакт не объяснял тебе про виды магии? Например, защитные чары, чары уединения, отвлечения внимания, маглоотталкивающие и все такое прочее?

— А, да, — медленно кивнул Колонелло. Ему _упоминали_ об этом, но он не заострял внимания. — Я честно говоря, помню только основы. Это просто умопомрачительно.

— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулся Скалл. — Магия великолепна.

Он поздоровался с таксистом на безупречном болгарском и упомянул матч по квиддичу и еще что-то о неисправном портключе — болгарский Колонелло был далек от идеального, особенно касательно магических терминов, но он _думал,_ что речь шла именно об этом. Водитель кивнул головой, взял монеты, которые Скалл протянул ему, и вскоре Дождь и Облако уже сидели на заднем сиденье машины.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Скалл, снова по-итальянски. (Колонелло поймал себя на том, что удивляется, почему Облако всегда подстраивается под него. И разве Скалл не был румыном?) — Итак, на твоем месте я бы пристегнулся. Магический транспорт _никогда_ не бывает приятным и спокойным. Даже машины.

Колонелло едва успел сделать то, что ему посоветовали, как такси внезапно качнулось вперед, а затем ускорилось — по ощущениям, до скорости света. Скалл издал восторженный вопль, и блондин вдруг вспомнил, что этот человек _жил_ ради смертельных трюков в автомобилях.

Будь он проклят, и будь прокляты эти волшебники!

Он мог бы начать ругаться или нападать, если бы не был так занят, вцепившись изо всех сил в свое кресло и опасаясь за свою жизнь.

***

Когда они подъехали к стадиону, не прошло и тридцати минут, и Колонелло выскочил из машины, убежденный, что лучшего зрелища, чем открытый воздух вокруг, нет и никогда не было. И земля. Неподвижная, устойчивая земля.

Он услышал, как Скалл что-то сказал водителю, и такси исчезло, мгновенно увеличивая дистанцию. Как безумная адская колесница. Если Колонелло никогда не увидит это снова, это все равно будет слишком скоро. Скалл ухмыльнулся своему спутнику, явно очень забавляясь его бледным лицом.

— Я больше _никогда_ не сделаю этого снова, — прошипел Колонелло, свирепо глядя на Облако. — _Никогда._

— А как же мы тогда вернемся? — спросил Скалл, и глаза его весело _сверкнули_. (Да пошел он. Серьезно.)

— Мне все равно, мы пойдем пешком, — сказал Колонелло, — черт возьми, мы даже _поплывем_ обратно в Италию, если придется. Но я _не_ воспользуюсь другим магическим способом передвижения. А я думал, что портключи хуже всего!

— Я же предупреждал тебя, — сказал Скалл, — что любой магический способ передвижения, кроме, возможно, полетов, абсолютно ужасен.

— Это еще _мягко сказано_ , — сказал ему Колонелло.

Скалл, все еще оставаясь ублюдком (очевидно, Колонелло был не в своем уме, когда приглашал его на матч, и теперь он увидит, как Облако мстит за все годы жестокого обращения), засмеялся.

***

Стадион был расположен в темном туманном замке, который был почему-то больше внутри, чем снаружи. Колонелло давным-давно понял, что магия не имеет смысла, и просто плыл по течению. Скалл, похоже, придерживался той же политики, потому что даже не моргнул при виде всех этих фантастических вещей вокруг. Движущиеся картинки и вкусности, летающие вещи, вещи, которые нарушают по меньшей мере три закона природа... Скалл не выглядел удивленным и явно не испытывал благоговения, и Колонелло догадался, что он явно не в первый раз присутствовал на матче по квиддичу.

Хотя, он должен был догадаться об этом по тому, как он вел себя в магическом сообществе. Это было довольно впечатляюще, правда. Колонелло не был уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к этому, так что видеть Скалла таким непринужденным... Ну, это было немного неловко, учитывая, что у этого человека все еще были проблемы с навигацией в мире мафии.

— О, омниокуляры, — сказал Скалл, подталкивая его к продавцу, который продавал странные вещи, похожие на бинокль. — Хочешь один?

— Я понятия не имею, что это такое, — признался блондин. И хотя он вовсе не был новичком в этом деле, он был далеко не специалистом, зная только основы. Он всегда был рад просто следовать за своим контактом.

— Это похоже на бинокль, но он записывает весь матч, может воспроизвести некоторые части медленнее, рассказать о сделанных ходах, об игроках и тому подобное... это здорово, особенно когда игроки находятся далеко, а потом ты можешь пересмотреть матч дома более медленно со всеми деталями, которые тебе интересны, — объяснил каскадер. Он ухмыльнулся ему, — так что, хочешь один?

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Колонелло. Он оглядел стадион, полный групп людей либо в темно-синем и белом, либо в красном и темно-сером, потом посмотрел на билеты. — Свободное размещение. Куда мы пойдем?

— Мы поддерживаем Тэнгу? — спросил Скалл, тоже оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Да, наверное, — кивнул Дождь.

— Тогда пойдем туда, — сказал Скалл, указывая на группу бело-синих фанатов Тэнгу, которые выглядели довольно активными.

Они пробрались поближе к группе людей, которые с энтузиазмом поприветствовали их и возбужденно спросили по-японски, были ли они поклонниками Тэнгу. Когда они ответили утвердительно, компания приветствовала их с криками восторга и начала знакомство. Колонелло вскоре обнаружил у себя на шее сине-белый шарф, любезно предоставленный одним из фанатов, и рассмеялся, увидев, что Скалл нацепил синюю шляпу и еще сильнее разрисовывает лицо.

Скалл взялся за это с энтузиазмом, болтая с фанатами, пока они рисовали синие и белые пятна на его щеках. По-видимому, все они были из Нары и приехали в Болгарию, только чтобы посмотреть на игру любимой команды.

Такая преданность.

— Ах! — одна девушка, чьи волосы переливались белым, синим и черным, воскликнула, — начинается!

Действительно, так оно и было. Две команды вылетели на стадион, комментатор выкрикивал их имена, фамилии и позиции на болгарском и японском языках, а затем в воздухе появился большой обратный отсчет из золотых искр. 3... 2... 1...

Выпустили мячи, и игра сразу же началась. Колонелло обнаружил, что его захлестнуло волной энтузиазма фанатов Тэнгу, и он аплодировал и свистел вместе с ними.

А потом, может быть, минут через тридцать после начала матча — или через три часа, потому что все это заставляло его потерять счет времени, Скалл вдруг напрягся, и его взгляд устремился в угол стадиона. Колонелло проследила за его взглядом, и... там блеснуло золото?

— О, — сказал он, регистрируя то, что только что увидел — и, судя по тому, как взгляд Скала метался по полю, он тоже следил за ним. — Хорошее зрение!

— У тебя тоже, — ухмыльнулся Скалл.

Однако довольно скоро его внимание было отвлечено одной особенно злобной игрой между двумя командами. Вся группа болельщиков, казалось, затаила дыхание, как вдруг... один из Тэнгу упал с метлы, и только быстрая реакция команды удержала его в воздухе.

Толпа пришла в неистовство.

— Фол! — проревел Скалл вместе с компанией рядом с ними, — этот гребаный ублюдок нарушил правила! Фол!

— Что случилось? — растерянно спросил Колонелло.

— Гриф схватил его метлу за хвост, сломал несколько прутьев, а потом дал пинка загонщику, — возмущенно ответил другой фанат, прежде чем снова завыть вместе со Скаллом и остальными. — Фол!

Судья остановил матч и сделал предупреждение нарушителю, и игра продолжилась. Почему-то фанаты Тэнгу казались еще более возбужденными.

— Ну же! — завопил Скалл рядом с ним, обнимая его за плечи и потрясая кулаком в воздухе, даже не глядя на Колоннелло, когда кричал. — Давай, возьми этот квоффл!

Колонелло, несмотря на грубость и вопль прямо в уши, ухмыльнулся.

А когда Тэнгу сумел забить мяч, он уже вместе со Скаллом и остальными вопил и кричал в знак одобрения.

***

Игра закончилась со счетом 280-120 в пользу Тэнгу. По мнению Колонелло, вечеринка в честь победы, которую закатили японские фанаты, была абсолютно безумной. Смешать спортивных фанатов и алкоголь — это не самая лучшая идея и в обычный день. А добавление в эту смесь магии вывело происходящее на совершенно новый уровень безумия. Он все еще не понимал, почему позволил Скаллу и другим фанатам затащить себя на вечеринку. 

Не то чтобы он _действительно_ сожалел об этом — вечеринка, хоть и сумасшедшая, была шумной и очень веселой. А еще Колонелло тут же поклялся никогда больше не прикасаться к волшебному алкоголю. Оказалось достаточно всего одной чашки сакусаке, чтобы у него закружилась голова.

— Срань господня, — выдохнул он, едва сделав первый глоток саке. — Эта штука очень _крепкая!_

— Ну да, — рассмеялся Скалл, потягивая свою собственную порцию, как будто она не была эквивалентом десяти шотов водки в одной крошечной чашечке. — У магов абсурдно сильная устойчивость к алкоголю, поэтому они нуждаются в более крепких напитках. Но я раньше никогда не пробовал сакусаке! — он сделал еще один глоток и ухмыльнулся. — Мне нравится!

Будто поздравляя его с этим мнением вокруг него начали падать лепестки сакуры, и Скалл рассмеялся. Колонелло вдруг понял, что вокруг них происходит то же самое — все, кто пил сакусаке, находились под мягким дождем из розовых лепестков. Блондин моргнул, глядя на свою чашку, и на отсутствие лепестков над ним, задаваясь вопросом, верно ли он понял причину появления лепестков.

— А почему у меня нет лепестков? — спросил он Скалла (и нет, он не надулся от разочарования, что бы там Скалл потом не утверждал), который, как он решил, из них двоих был авторитетом в магических вопросах.

По какой-то причине Облако всегда терпеливо и понятно объяснял все, когда его спрашивали. И при этом он не подшучивал над Колонелло за то, что он задает такие вопросы, и блондин это оценил. Его контакт обычно был немного — очень — снисходителен, когда он задавал вопросы, и это довольно быстро отбило желание спрашивать.

— Это потому, что у меня нет магии? — спросил он чуть тише, чтобы никто этого не услышал.

— Нет, у каждого есть _немного_ магии из внешней среды. Этого достаточно, чтобы активировать такие чары. Это наверное, из-за твоего Пламени, — сказал Скалл, тряхнув головой, чтобы тонкий слой розового цвета упал с его волос. Он посмотрел на блондина. — Постарайся контролировать его так, чтобы оно не вступало в контакт с заклинанием.

Колонелло понимающе промычал. Это правда, его магические контакты тоже _говорили_ ему, что Пламя и магия иногда плохо смешиваются. Пламя Дождя замедляло магию и иногда мешало ей произвести нужный эффект. Крепче сжав Пламя, блондин сделал еще один глоток, просто чтобы посмотреть и... усмехнулся, когда на него тоже начали падать лепестки сакуры.

— Поздравляю! — ухмыльнулся ему Скалл. Он сделал еще глоток и это была его _четвертая_ чашка саке, черт возьми, — тебе нравится саке?

— Мне нравятся лепестки, — признался Колонелло, все еще ухмыляясь при виде этого несколько простого, но все же великолепного волшебного зрелища. Затем он слегка поморщился. — Но я думаю, что вернусь к нормальному алкоголю. Я не могу выпить слишком много этой штуки, — он посмотрел на Скалла. — А как _ты_ с этим справляешься?

— Я привык, — сказал ему Скалл, делая еще один глоток — область вокруг него становилась все более розовой с каждой секундой. Как, собственно, и вся зона вечеринки. Он ухмыльнулся. — Когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя попробовать огневиски! Это просто потрясающе.

— Дай угадаю, — криво усмехнулся Колонелло, — это виски, но в десять раз крепче, и оно заставляет... появляться огонь?

— Заставляет тебя _дышать_ огнем, — с усмешкой поправил Скалл.

— Звучит безумно, — сказал Колонелло.

— Это магия, — ответил Скалл.

Колонелло фыркнул, глядя на японских болельщиков, которые теперь танцевали в лепестках сакуры, и создавали фейерверки и разноцветные штуки, появляющиеся из, казалось бы, жидкого воздуха. Он мог видеть, что лишь некоторых из них размахивают палочками, а другие, казалось, полагались на какие-то украшения или что-то другое, чтобы колдовать. Одна женщина использовала веер, чтобы заставить появиться и танцевать в воздухе бумажных драконов. 

Магия, безумие... одно и то же.

Но все же удивительно.

Потом люди начали раздеваться, и он изменил свое заявление. Это было то зрелище фанатов Тэнгу, без которого он мог бы жить.


	2. Chapter 2

Колонелло настоял, что они _не_ _будут_ возвращаться в дом Аркобалено с помощью магии. Мало того, что он чувствовал легкое похмелье (чего не случалось уже несколько _десятилетий_ , и это показывало, насколько сильным был волшебный алкоголь), но у него не было запланировано никаких дел, так что они могли не торопиться.

И добираться самолетом.

Или поездом.

Черт возьми, можно даже угнать машину, но ни за что не использовать портключ. Или камин. Или, не дай бог, опять это волшебное такси. Он скорее угонит вертолет, чем приблизиться к этой штуке.

Скалл, еще раз доказывая, что он действительно ублюдок (и Колонелло понятия не имеет, как же он умудрялся упускать это все эти годы), посмеялся над его решимостью и шутливо предложил попробовать волшебный _автобус_.

Дождь мог быть кем угодно, но точно не идиотом. Поэтому он отчаянно отверг это предложение, хотя какой-то его части было болезненно любопытно. Если такси было таким ужасным, то насколько хуже окажется автобус? Он решил, что, может быть, попробует в тот день, когда почувствует себя более храбрым и немного мазохистом. И, может быть, будет более пьяным.

— Итак, — сказал Скалл на заднем сиденье _нормального_ такси, на котором они ехали в аэропорт. — Тебе было весело?

— Да, — с готовностью согласился Колонелло.

Это _действительно было_ очень весело. От самого матча и вечеринки, до компании и атмосферы. Было что-то удивительно терапевтическое в том, чтобы просто расслабиться и вопить, глядя на летающие метлы, а потом пить алкоголь, вызывающий появление цветов.

Удивительно, но он действительно наслаждался обществом Скалла, внезапно обнаружив, что когда он не вел себя в своей обычной жалкой, плаксивой и хвастливой манере, он был действительно отличным парнем. В самом деле, Скалл даже близко не был к своему обычному уровню раздражения. Облако просто оказался полезным и дружелюбным. Ха. Так странно. Что бы сказала Лал, если бы узнала?

С некоторым удивлением и легкой болью, которая была смесью облегчения и вины, Колонелло осознал, что он не вспоминал о Лал с того самого момента, как они покинули дом Аркобалено. Это было в некотором смысле освежающе, и блондин задался вопросом, о чем он думал, отправляясь именно туда. У него было много конспиративных квартир по всему миру. И отправиться в дом Аркобалено было все равно, что напрашиваться на гнетущие мысли о нем и Лал. Неудивительно, что он так хандрил.

— Давненько мне не было так весело, — в конце концов продолжил Дождь, слегка улыбаясь и твердо решив оставить эти гнетущие мысли позади. — Наверное, мне пора было взять отпуск, а?

— Это уж точно никогда не повредит, — согласился Скалл. Он задумчиво смотрел в окно на улицу, по которой они ехали. — Я имею в виду, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты в последний раз просто расслаблялся и делал то, что хотел?

Колонелло нахмурился. Теперь, когда он задумался об этом, ему казалось, что прошло уже очень много времени. Проклятие заставило его с головой окунуться в работу, чтобы попытаться забыть о своем состоянии. Он работал, больше работал и еще больше работал. Мафия-лэнд, возможно, и была курортом, но прежде всего это было его рабочее место. И любая его вылазка была либо из-за Проклятия, либо для Лал.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он делал что-то для себя, просто потому, что хотел этого? Не из-за Проклятия, не из-за его работы, не из-за Лал? Он не помнил.

— Наверное, ты прав, — пробормотал он скорее самому себе, чем Скаллу. Он поинтересовался у каскадера, глядя на часы, — кстати, я не спрашивал, но чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

То есть, с тех пор, как Проклятие было снято. Вообще-то, ему было действительно любопытно, учитывая, что этот человек раньше был гражданским и теперь не мог по-настоящему уйти из мафии, но при этом он мог попытаться. Скалл повернулся и слегка удивленно посмотрел на него. В конце концов, он пожал плечами и ответил:

— То одним, то другим, — неопределенно сказал он, вспомнив о водителе-гражданском. — Я расторг контракт с моими предыдущими работодателями — имея в виду Семью Каркасса — и заключил еще один, с другой крупной компанией. Зарплата хорошая, а миссий мало и между ними большие промежутки, так что это приятно. У меня остается свободное время, чтобы заниматься тем, чем хочу.

Похоже, он был искренне доволен этим соглашением, каким бы оно ни было. Колонелло было интересно, с какой Семьей он заключил контракт на этот раз. Она должна была быть очень сильной, если Каркасса не устроили Скаллу неприятностей из-за его ухода. А может, и устроили, но Облаку было все равно. Со Скаллом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

— Ты снова начал выступать с шоу? — не удержался от вопроса Колонелло.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Скалл, явно довольный этим фактом. — Связался с моей старой командой и вернулся на сцену! Я думал, что это будет странно и все такое, но это здорово, как будто ничего не случилось!

— Да? — сказал Колонелло, в очередной раз ошарашенный тем, насколько более искренне вел себя Скалл. — Я очень рад за тебя.

— Спасибо, — просиял Скалл. — у меня через три дня шоу в Румынии, а потом каждый вечер в течении двух недель. Не могу дождаться!

— Это здорово, — сказал Дождь, а потом с любопытством добавил, — значит, ты отправишься в Румынию, как только мы окажемся в аэропорту?

— Без моего байка? И Оодако? — удивленно спросил Скалл. — Нет, я вернусь в дом Аркобалено вместе с тобой, заберу свои вещи, а потом поеду в Румынию.

Колонелло кивнул, соглашаясь с этим. В конце концов, Скалл оставил свои вещи в доме. Также как и он сам. Там были и Оодако, и Фалько — хотя Фалько мог просто прилететь к нему.

Блондин посмотрел в окно. Похоже, у Скалла были планы, в отличие от него самого. По правде говоря, он понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать.

Он полагал, что поймет это, как только вернется в дом.

***

Каким-то образом Колонелло оказался в Румынии вместе со Скаллом.

У того, как и почему так вышло, была очень простая причина. Они вернулись, Колонелло пребывал в нерешительности, а потом выпалил уже уходящему Скаллу, что ему было бы интересно посмотреть его шоу. Скалл ошеломленно моргнул, прежде чем улыбнуться ему той откровенно _сияющей_ улыбкой, которую — и Дождь был в этом совершенно уверен — он никогда не видел до матча по квиддичу.

После этого, ну, Колонелло уже не мог так просто отказаться от своих слов, даже если они и были сказаны под влиянием момента.

Именно так он обнаружил, что обнимает Скалла сзади, одетый в купленные специально для него мотоциклетную куртку и шлем, когда каскадер мчался по дороге. Если скорость и иногда слишком резкие повороты, которые делал Скалл, немного пугали Колонелло, небольшой перерыв на обочине дороги, после двух часов езды, позволил ему подготовиться к большему.

Два часа и еще один перерыв спустя Дождь мог бы признаться, что ему нравится эта поездка.

Еще через два часа, когда они снова остановились перекусить, он неохотно признался Скаллу, что это было здорово. Облако, который никогда не упускал возможности доказать, что он ублюдок (и Колонелло опять об этом забыл), имел наглость послать ему невинный, непонимающий взгляд и спросить, что именно было здорово.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что именно, — Колонелло угрожающе наставил на него вилку.

— Нет, не знаю, — сказал Скалл (как будто блондин не видел, как у него подрагивают губы, пытаясь расползтись в улыбку, и как весело сверкают глаза, явно доказывая, что да, он _издевается_. То, что он сохранял удивительно честное лицо, заставило задуматься о том, сколько раз Скалл делал это раньше). — Блюдо или пейзаж?

Колонелло покачал головой и откусил еще кусочек, чтобы не взорваться. Он был настоящим мужчиной. Он был Дождем. Он был спокойным и невозмутимым, а этот тип просто развлекается. Потому что Скалл был ублюдком, а Колонелло решил присоединиться к нему в этой поездке явно из-за помутнения рассудка.

Возможно, всему виной похмелье. Не то чтобы он еще чувствовал его, но с волшебным алкоголем нельзя быть уверенным. О чем он только думал, отправляясь со _Скаллом_ в _Румынию_ на мотоцикле?

Покачав головой, он вернулся к теме разговора.

— Ну, еда и пейзаж тоже хороши, — сказал Колонелло, потому что, черт возьми, он не собирался реагировать, нет, он не клюнул на приманку, — но я говорил о поездке.

Скалл рассмеялся, даже не скрывая своего веселья. Колонелло наверняка бы кинул в него что-нибудь за это, но вместо этого решил откусить еще кусочек. Каскадер ухмыльнулся и блондин закатил глаза. Он тоже невольно ухмыльнулся, когда Скалл скормил несколько кусочков Оодако. Фалько, сидевший рядом, смотрел завистливо, но был слишком гордым, чтобы просить.

Скалл, казалось, тоже был удивлен этим, и начал подкармливать птицу, улыбаясь еще шире, когда Фалько ел жареную картошку так, словно умирал с голоду. Колонелло начинал верить, что каскадер живет только ради развлечения — за счет других, разумеется.

(Нет, он отказывался думать, что это была очень лицемерная мысль.)

На долгое мгновение они просто погрузились в уютное молчание, продолжая есть и смотря по сторонам. Шиофок был хорошим городом, хотя и немного слишком большим и переполненным туристами. Оба Аркобалено решили, что им следует сделать перерыв на обед в небольшом ресторане с видом на озеро Балатон, припарковав мотоцикл неподалеку. Колонелло задавался вопросом, устраивал ли Скалл перерывы каждые два часа только для него или он останавливается так часто даже в одиночку.

— Из Вероны в Бухарест ехать довольно долго, — наконец сказал Скалл, все еще улыбаясь, но немного больше серьезно, — хорошо, что тебе удобно.

— Пожалуй, так оно и есть, — согласился Колонелло, усмехнувшись, когда Фалько с завистью посмотрел на его тарелку. Он подвинул кусочек бифштекса своему компаньону, прежде чем сказать, — я никогда не понимал, сколько всего можно пропустить, если лететь самолетом.

— Если ты так говоришь, когда мы едем по большой дороге, то я не могу себе представить, что бы ты сказал, если бы мы ехали по более мелким, — сказал Скалл. — Знаешь, есть что-то особенное в том, чтобы просто ехать по маленьким деревням и городкам и останавливаться там, где хочешь.

— Ну, не знаю, — невозмутимо ответил Колонелло. — Возможно.

— Значит, ты никогда не путешествовал по дорогам? — Скалл ухмыльнулся. Его улыбка была несколько удивленной, как будто он не мог в полной мере поверить этому, — я не могу себе представить, какой должна быть твоя жизнь.

— А я не могу представить, какой должна быть твоя, — ответил Колонелло, немного смущенно улыбаясь. — Я имею в виду, ты _всегда_ путешествуешь на мотоцикле?

— Когда есть возможность или желание, — ответил Скалл. — На самом деле, все зависит от обстоятельств, — он посмотрел на озеро и откусил еще кусочек. — Раньше — ну, я так говорю, хотя по прежнему так делаю — я брал свои байк, сумку с необходимыми вещами и просто уходил. Оставлял записку на кухонном столе, чтобы предупредить семью, что я скоро вернусь, и что у меня есть с собой телефон. А потом ехал туда, куда меня несет ветер.

— Куда тебя несет ветер, — тихо сказал Колонелло, — знаешь, иногда я забываю, что ты Облако.

— Ты не первый, кто мне это говорит, — фыркнул Скалл. — Не обижайся, но я думаю, что это довольно глупо. Что кто-нибудь из вас вообще знает об Облаках?

Это была правда, признался себе Колонелло. В мафии было мало Облаков, даже менее могущественных. И, как и любой атрибут, все Облака отличались друг от друга. Единственной известной общей чертой было то, что все Облака были собственниками, ненавидели сдерживаться и становились опасными, когда злились. Почему-то, большинство людей воспринимали это как то, что Облака были страшными, недружелюбными и отчужденными чудовищами.

В конце концов, было довольно глупо так предполагать. Облака были тем атрибутом, о котором, наравне с Небом, люди знали меньше всего. Что знал Колонелло об Облаках? Ничего, по крайней мере, не очень много.

С другой стороны, что он вообще знал о Скалле...

Ну, похоже, тоже ничего особенного.

Откусив кусочек жареной картошки, он решил изменить это, хотя бы из любопытства.

***

Мотор взревел, мотоцикл пронесся мимо, поднялся по рампе и затем _взлетел._ Скалл каким-то образом подвел свое тело под немыслимым углом к байку, _в воздухе,_ и несколько секунд казалось, что весь мир затаил дыхание, ожидая, когда гравитация вернет и человека, и машину на землю.

Каскадер и байк все еще летели, словно они ничего не весили, а потом — толпа ахнула, Колонелло тоже — пролетели через пылающий обруч, через второй, третий, а потом и через _четвертый_. Наконец-то гравитация, казалось, вспомнила, что она должна заставлять все лететь _вниз,_ и Скалл упал.

Конечно, в последнюю секунду этот ублюдок (он точно сделал это нарочно, ему явно доставляло удовольствие вызывать сердечные приступы), вернул байк под себя и взревел мотором. Он приземлился почти грациозно, и Скалл, черт возьми, сделал _стойку на руках_ во время движения, даже когда толпа ожила и разразилась аплодисментами и криками облегчения.

Затем, поскольку этого явно было недостаточно, Скалл снова ускорился и взял еще одну рампу, более крутую, чем предыдущая, и вновь взлетел. Высоко. Очень высоко. Еще выше.

Казалось, что он никогда не перестанет подниматься, но потом, на пике прыжка, он _отпустил_ байк и сделал в воздухе гребаное _сальто назад._ Затем снова поймал мотоцикл и все еще в воздухе занял свое место, прежде чем снова сделать стойку на руках. На своем байке. Все еще в воздухе.

И конечно же, это был еще не конец, и каскадер вместе со своим мотоциклом снова начал падать, прямо на землю, которая была _так далеко внизу._ Он ни за что не переживет этого. Ни. За. Что.

А потом, чтобы сделать все еще хуже, разные штуки начали стрелять в падающего каскадера. Фейерверки, огнеметы — все виды спецэффектов, которые на такой высоте и на такой скорости могут оказаться смертельными. Но Скалл уклонился от них, так маневрируя своим байком, _все еще в воздухе,_ как будто он не падал вниз, и все это выглядело так _просто_. Черт возьми, он все еще выполнял разные фигуры на протяжении всего этого смертельного падения, те самые гимнастические фигуры, которые у Колонелло ассоциировались с Олимпиадой, а не со _Скаллом._

Толпа затаила дыхание, наблюдая за падением, никто не двигался, болезненно ожидая конца...

Байк и человек приземлились в огромном взрыве, который сотряс арену, и тепло от которого мог ощутить каждый зритель. Они ахнули, наблюдая, как пламя и дым окружили то, что, вероятно, было разбившимся человеком и сломанной машиной, ждали, когда завеса исчезнет, чтобы показать ужасное зрелище...

Скалл выехал из взрыва — со шлемом под мышкой, только лишь чуть опаленный, с дерьмовой ухмылкой и поднял руку над головой в знак победы.

Толпа пришла в неистовство, и Колонелло вопреки самому себе кричал вместе с ними.

Это диагноз, подумал он, когда каскадер снова надел шлем и начал набирать скорость для того, что, вероятно, будет _еще более_ _опасным_ трюком. Скалл был гребаным безумцем.

И черт побери, ему было весело, но... _черт побери,_ это плохо сказывалось на его сердечном ритме.

***

— Ты, — сказал Колонелло своему спутнику в тот же вечер, спустя много времени после окончания представления, — ты гребаный псих. Как ты до сих пор жив?

— Ну, конечно же Великий Скалл-сама бессмертен, — ответил Скалл с широкой улыбкой.

— Я начинаю действительно верить в это, — пробормотал блондин, прежде чем впиться взглядом в собеседника, — и брось уже эту надоедливую личину.

Скалл рассмеялся и накинул полотенце на плечи, чтобы вытереть капельки воды, которые влажные волосы оставили на шее. Каскадер был одет в повседневную одежду, простая майка и черные брюки. Так или иначе, но макияж сохранился, и Колонелло начинал думать, что он был каким-то образом закреплен на лице Скалла. Как еще он мог бы принять душ и не испортить его!

— Так ты заметил, да? — сказал Скалл, направляясь к мини-холодильнику в кухонной зоне фургона, который, по видимому, принадлежал ему.

— То, что все эти японские суффиксы и излишняя яркость были фальшивкой? — спросил Колонелло, он фыркнул. — Да. Это очевидно.

— _Очевидно_ , — передразнил его Скалл, — тебе понадобилось несколько десятилетий, и чтобы я не притворялся в течение нескольких дней, чтобы ты заметил, что это была подделка.

— В свою защиту скажу, что ты _очень хорошо_ умеешь быть надоедливым мальчишкой, — заметил Колонелло с легкой усмешкой.

— Все равно ты не узнал бы, если бы я не позволил, — пропел Скалл, показав ему язык, прежде чем схватить содовую и закрыть холодильник. Он запрыгнул на стойку, ухмыляясь блондину. — Вы все можете быть _Сильнейшей_ Семеркой, но вы никогда не были _Умнейшей_ Семеркой.

Колонелло схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и швырнул в него. Скалл впечатляюще-рефлекторно поймал это и секунду смотрел на предмет. Это оказалось яблоко. Пожав плечами, каскадер откусил кусочек, в его глазах ясно читалось веселье, когда Колонелло фыркнул и снова сел.

По правде говоря, Скалл был прав. Дождь только тогда понял, что обычное «я» Скалла было игрой, когда он сегодня _буквально_ разыграл ее перед аудиторией. Это было неловко, и честно говоря шокирующе внезапно осознать, что он многие _годы_ считал, что точно знает, кто такой Скалл. От его привычек и того, как он двигается, до его личности, слабостей и страхов... Умение читать людей было просто необходимо в мафии, и Колонелло нравилось думать, что у него это хорошо получается.

Очевидно, не так хорошо, как он думал. Скалла представили, как гражданского, и они ожидали, что он будет трусливым, слабым мальчишкой, который пытается играть по-крупному и прыгнуть выше головы. Колонелло, хотя он и не был с ними с самого начала, просто поверил словам Лал, поведению Реборна, и не сомневался в этом. Было ли удивительно, что Скалл просто показал им то, что они ожидали?

— А остальные знают? — спросил Колонелло (и нет, он не дулся из-за того, что его разыграли. У него было больше гордости, чем это. _На самом деле._ )

— Вайпер знает, — пожал плечами Скалл. — Возможно, догадались Верде и Фонг, но если это так, то они никогда ничего не говорили. Я почти уверен, что Лал и Реборн не знают.

— Значит, точно только я и Вайпер, — медленно произнес Колонелло.

— Тебе бы хотелось так думать, не так ли? — Скалл ухмыльнулся.

Колонелло бросил в Облако еще одно яблоко, и тот рассмеялся, снова поймав его. 

И снова он был прав. Колонелло знал, что Скалл разыгрывал представление. Он не знал, сколько из того, что он знал, было именно так, сколько из того, что он видел сейчас, было правдой, а сколько еще могло быть скрыто. Черт возьми, может быть, игра Скалла скрывала другую игру, которая скрывает игру и... и да, он собирался перестать слишком много думать об этом, его мозг начинал болеть.

Скалл, (доказывая, что ублюдок — его истинная природа, которую он скрывал все эти годы, но при этом, он действительно мог быть хорошей компанией), выглядел _слишком_ довольным таким поворотом о событии.

— Ты получаешь слишком много удовольствия от моих страданий, — добродушно проворчал блондин.

— Сказал котелок чайнику, — ответил Скалл, выгнув бровь. — Да ладно тебе, ты десятилетиями развлекался за мой счет. Теперь моя очередь.

— Я даже не могу с этим поспорить, — признался Колонелло, слегка поморщившись. — Ты же никогда не позволишь нам забыть об этом, верно?

— О нет, — сказал Скалл, его глаза слишком _сверкали_ , чтобы это могло быть обнадеживающим, несмотря на его довольно серьезное лицо. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько усилий мне пришлось приложить, чтобы сдержаться и не отреагировать на вашу самонадеянность? Много! — он фыркнул. — Если бы на кону не стояло столько денег, я бы вышел из образа _много лет_ _назад_.

— Денег? Ты сделал все это _на спор?_ — недоверчиво переспросил Колонелло.

— Эх, пари и вызов, если быть точным, — сказал Скалл, пренебрежительно махнув рукой.

Колонелло уставился на него, безмолвно задаваясь вопросом, не был ли этот человек просто немного психом (о чем он думает, Скалл ежедневно отправляется навстречу смерти только ради _веселья,_ _конечно,_ он был безумен). Скалл поймал его взгляд и, кажется, истолковал его совершенно правильно, потому что он поднял бровь, словно предлагая ему сказать это вслух. Колонелло покачал головой.

— Зачем тебе понадобилось проходить через все эти неприятности ради пари и вызова? — спросил он.

— Честно? — риторически спросил Скалл. Он ухмыльнулся, резко и почти злобно. — Это _весело._

Колонелло некоторое время молчал, а потом снова задумался, почему он вообще согласился отправиться _куда-либо_ со Скаллом. Он провел десятилетия, игнорируя его или просто плохо с ним обращаясь. Почему он внезапно решил, что хочет провести некоторое время вместе, чтобы узнать друг друга, или, по крайней мере, провести несколько дней в его обществе? Ах, да. Душевная боль и отсутствие здравого смысла.

— Почему ты не _Туман?_ — застонал он. — В этом нет никакого смысла!

— Туман — это не что иное, как приземистое Облако, — радостно пропел Скалл, явно радуясь тому, что может все еще больше запутать у него в голове. — А Облако — это высокий Туман. _Очень_ высокий!

Колонелло застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях, а Скалл весело рассмеялся.

Чего каскадер не сказал, так это того, что Облако было также тем, что мешает падать Дождю — и что в конце концов отпускает его на свободу. Вполне естественно, что именно он был тем, кто помогает Колонелло вновь найти свой путь. Скалл, откусив еще кусок яблока, подумал, что Колонелло, вероятно, еще не готов к этой идее.

Но это нормально. Теперь у них было время, и никакое проклятие не могло помешать прогрессу.


	3. Chapter 3

Колонелло не был уверен, как это случилось.

Вот в один день они все еще были с бродячим цирком, а на следующий — вновь ехали на мотоцикле через Румынию, хотя Колонелло абсолютно точно собирался уехать, как только закончатся две недели выступлений.

По правде говоря, во всем виноват Скалл. Колонелло спрашивал что-то о магах, пытаясь как можно больше узнать об этом очень _увлекательном_ сообществе, и попытаться выяснить, как много о нем знает Скалл. А потом Облако упомянул о _драконах_.

Настоящие, живые, гребаные гигантские огнедышащие ящерицы. Охренеть. Вау.

Конечно, Дождь, в принципе, знал о _существовании_ мифических существ, так как магия была реальной. Но совсем другое дело — _активно_ признаться самому себе, что драконы существуют. Настоящие, живые существа, которых, похоже, Скалл уже видел. И не раз.

— Ну да, — ответил он на вопрос, видел ли _он_ дракона. — Я имею в виду, _несколько_? Много, на самом деле, поскольку... ну... — он потер шею, — один из моих братьев _может_ заботиться о драконах в румынском заповеднике?

Колонелло даже не знал, о чем спросить в первую очередь. У Скалла были _братья?_ Брат Скалла заботился о _драконах_? Существует такая вещь, как _заповедник драконов_? И один из них был в _Румынии?_!

И как только он перестал внутренне волноваться, он задал все эти вопросы. Он уже понял, что так называемый «брат» Скалла на самом деле не был его родственником, а просто кем-то, кого он считал своей семьей. И что да, существуют драконьи заповедники, и один из них в Румынии, и Чарли — «брат» — работает там.

Конечно же, Скалл должен был задать этот проклятый вопрос.

— Хочешь сходить посмотреть? — спросил он, моргая. — Я могу связаться с Чарли. Он может выделить нам койку или две на несколько дней. Я хочу сказать, что мы уже в стране, и ты никогда не видел драконов раньше... если ты не хочешь...

— Ты издеваешься надо мной, — невозмутимо произнес Колонелло, глядя на Скалла и даже не задумываясь, как эти слова слетали с его губ. — _Да_ , черт возьми, я хочу увидеть драконов.

И вот теперь они ехали через всю страну в сторону драконьего заповедника, просто потому что Колонелло принял еще одно неожиданное решение.

Колонелло начал замечать повторяющуюся закономерность в своих недавно объявленных каникулах. Очень _тревожную_ закономерность.

В его защиту — _драконы_.

***

Чарли был невысоким и коренастым парнем, хорошо сложенным и мускулистым, его кожа была покрыта множеством веснушек и была настолько загорелой, что он выглядел почти золотым. У него были огненно-рыжие с пепельно-серыми прядями волосы, (и Колонелло находил это немного ироничным, учитывая выбранную им профессию), которые он собирал в хвост.

Этот человек мог бы быть пугающим, с сильной хваткой, мозолистыми руками и уймой шрамов от ожогов, если бы не его дружелюбие. Его улыбку, когда он поздоровался с ним и Скаллом, нельзя было назвать никак иначе кроме лучезарной, и она обозначила морщинки от смеха на его лице.

— Колонелло, верно? — сказал он по-румынски. — Скалл рассказывал мне о тебе — вы сейчас вместе путешествуете?

— Похоже на то, — сказал Колонелло, улыбаясь в ответ дружелюбному человеку и отвечая по-румынски, — честно говоря, я понятия не имею, как ему удалось втянуть меня во все это.

— Скалл просто делает это с тобой, он — сила природы, и не успеешь оглянуться, как он уже тащит тебя за собой, — засмеялся Чарли и сильно хлопнул его по спине. — Ну, давай посмотрим, куда делся этот смутьян.

Скалл, как оказалось, просто отправился припарковать свой байк где-нибудь в безопасном месте, оставить Оодако в аквариуме, а потом сложить свои вещи на выделенную ему койку. Она была довольно маленький, и в одной комнате с несколькими другими. Румынский Драконий Заповедник — это официальное название — возможно, был самым большим в мире, но у него все-равно были проблемы с бюджетом. На драконов выделялось достаточно денег, а вот волшебники, которые заботились о них, должны были довольствоваться общими комнатами и довольно маленькими помещениями.

Тем не менее, Колонелло обнаружил, что все это впечатляет, и не возражал против того, чтобы разделить комнату вместе с несколькими людьми. Это будет похоже на его армейские дни.

По всей видимости, на всей территории заповедника таких зданий, как это, было всего три — все каменные и квадратные. Чарли рассказал ему, что на это место наложено много защитных заклинаний, чтобы драконы не могли улететь без их ведома, и что еще более важно, немаги не приближались к этому месту или не замечали его. Защитные чары также заставляли самолеты и другие хитроумные приспособления обходить этот район, но несколько лет назад им пришлось проникнуть в НАСА, чтобы наложить несколько заклинаний на спутниковую технику.

Колонелло не знал, что делать с тем фактом, что они так легко проникли в _НАСА_ и что они _полностью_ скрыли такое большое место от основной части населения. Он был одновременно в благоговейном шоке и ужасе, и надеялся, что никогда не наступит день, когда маги развяжут войну.

Они приехали в заповедник довольно поздно. Несмотря на то, что он находился в той же стране, на востоке Трансильвании, он все еще был довольно далеко от Бухареста, и им пришлось проехать по множеству горных дорог. Что потребовало немало времени, даже на бешеной скорости, с какой ездил Скалл. Так что, они приехали как раз тогда, когда сотрудники отправлялись на ужин, и смогли присоединиться к трапезе.

Скалл, Чарли и Колонелло сели за столик у окна, чтобы поесть. Еда была не самой лучшей, но и не самой худшей, и Скалл набросился на нее достаточным энтузиазмом, Чарли от него не отставал. Колонелло некоторое время мог только смотреть, когда рыжий набрал на тарелку кучу еды, которой хватило бы на четверых.

— Забота об этих огромных существах — изнурительная работа, — сказал Чарли блондину, видя, что тот пристально смотрит на его тарелку, — мне нужно много энергии.

— А еще он никогда не перерастет привычку его матери кормить всех, как на убой, — добавил Скалл весело.

— Ну ты и нахал... — ухмыльнулся Чарли и игриво ткнул каскадера пальцем. Скалл увернулся, тоже ухмыляясь, и рыжий поднял бровь, глядя на него. — Ты говоришь так, словно _сам_ не перенял у нее эту привычку.

— Я не _пичкаю_ вас едой! — воскликнул Скалл. Он закатил глаза, — не так, как мог бы. Мне бы понадобилось целая армия, чтобы помочь мне приготовить достаточно еды для всех вас.

— Скалл готовит для большинства семейных обедов, — объяснил Чарли ошеломленному Колоннелло. — И он обожает жаловаться на это, но правда в том, что ему это нравится.

— Учитывая, что если соберется вся семья, то они съедят достаточно, чтобы прокормить маленькую страну, — сказал Скалл, — я думаю, что у меня _есть_ право жаловаться на объем работы, который уходит на эти обеды.

— Это не значит, что мы не предлагаем свою помощь, — поддразнил его Чарли.

— Да, и кроме Молли и Лусса, все, кого я оставляю на _моей_ кухне, в конечном итоге съедают больше, чем готовят, или что-нибудь взрывают, — невозмутимо ответил Скалл. — Так что спасибо, не надо.

Чарли уже собирался ответить, как вдруг, кажется, он что-то заметил. Он усмехнулся и ткнул локтем Скалла, который проследил за его взглядом в окно. Колонелло сделал то же самое... и его глаза расширились.

Вдалеке виднелась огромная крылатая фигура. Он был довольно большим и массивным, словно бык. Колонелло не мог разглядеть цвет, он был слишком далеко, но видел золотые рога, тоже похожие на бычьи, они контрастировали с темной чешуей. Дракон, а это был именно он, улетел прочь, исчезнув вдали, где к небу поднимались клубы дыма.

— Это Румынский Длиннорог, — сообщил ему Чарли. — Единственная порода в заповеднике, которая на самом деле местная. Несколько лет назад они были под угрозой исчезновения, потому что люди продолжали убивать их из-за рогов.

Колонелло кивнул, все еще пребывая в легком шоке. Он впервые видел дракона. Настоящего дракона. Чарли, похоже, это понял, потому что он усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу, перегнувшись через стол.

— Не волнуйся, приятель, — сказал ему рыжий, — завтра ты увидишь больше, да еще вблизи. Ну, настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Мы же не хотим превратиться в жаркое. Мы пойдем смотреть ручные породы.

— А сколько существует всего пород? — неожиданно для себя спросил Колонелло.

— Во всем мире? По крайней мере одиннадцать официально признанных, — сказал ему Чарли. — В заповеднике содержатся семь пород, и заметь, это еще очень много.

Он дал блондину краткое описание всех этих семи пород, от их названий до дальности огненного дыхания и того, насколько опасными они считались. Скалл периодически дополнял его слова, добавляя некоторые детали.

— Самая противная — это Венгерская Хвосторога на кладке, — серьезно сказал Чарли, — но есть и другая, менее известная порода драконов, которая так же опасна при встрече.

— Да? — сказал Колонелло. Даже Скалл, казалось, был удивлен. — Какая именно?

— Ладно, — очень серьезно сказал Чарли, — если ты не рискнешь войти на территорию Хвостороги во время гнездование... — он сделал эффектную паузу. — Ты _никогда_ не зайдешь на кухню Скалла, когда он готовит. Я клянусь, он практически дышит огнем.

— Эй! — взвизгнул Скалл.

Серьезное лицо Чарли расплылось в широкой дерьмовой ухмылке, и он расхохотался. Колонелло фыркнул. Скалл ударил своего брата с притворно-обиженным видом. Когда он начал утверждать, что его, _по крайней мере_ , лучше сравнить с Гебридским Черным, так как у них обоих были фиолетовые глаза, блондин не смог сдержать ухмылку.

Затем Скалл проворчал, что именно Вайпер — тот, кто копит золото, и Колонелло расхохотался.

***

Скалл был ублюдком. Это было нечто такое, о чем Колонелло все время забывает — а потом Облако сделает что-то подобное, и Дождь снова будет удивляться, как он вообще мог забыть об этом.

— Не двигайся, это действительно мило, — сказал Скалл, ухмыляясь от уха до уха и явно вне себя от радости. — О, ты только подумай о шантаже!

— Скалл де Морт, ты полный ублюдок, и я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что как только я освобожусь, я оторву тебе голову, — сказал Колонелло предельно серьезно.

— Конечно, — кивнул Скалл с притворной серьезностью. Однако губы его подергивались, и вскоре он снова захихикал. Очевидно, его никто не воспринимал всерьез.

— Я серьезно, — сказал ему Колонелло.

— Я знаю, — сказал Скалл, все еще ухмыляясь, как кот, которого оставили одного в комнате со сливками и канарейкой, — но эффект _несколько_ смазан из-за дракончиков, которые спят на тебе.

И, чтобы подчеркнуть это утверждение, он сделал еще один снимок затруднительного положения Колонелло. Он поклялся себе, что найдет все копии и уничтожит их прежде, чем они успеют нанести вред его репутации.

(Ну, он мог бы оставить одну для себя, потому что, черт возьми, дракончики. Но об этом никому не стоит знать.)

— Знаешь, Скалл прав, — сказал Чарли (доказывая, что ублюдочность, очевидно, была общей чертой их семьи, или, может быть, это было немного заразно), с широкой ухмылкой, — это действительно мило.

— Было бы лучше, если бы их мать не пыталась убить меня, — невозмутимо произнес Колонелло, указав взглядом на огромную рептилию, которая обвилась вокруг него.

Честно говоря, он до сих пор не понимал, как оказался в таком положении.

Они проснулись рано утром и последовали за Чарли и еще двумя сотрудниками заповедника. Они провели большую часть дня, перемещаясь с одной территории на другую и наблюдая за драконами издалека, а иногда и немного ближе, если хранители считали это безопасным. Колонелло чувствовал себя ребенком. Драконы, _настоящие,_ живые драконы! Это было удивительно, видеть их по-настоящему, да еще так близко.

Они едва избежали столкновения с Китайским Огненным шаром, который патрулировал границу своеи территории. Чарли обменялся взглядом с другими Хранителями, ясно давая понять, что позже они займутся расследованием, что именно встревожило дракона.

Затем они добрались до той части гор, где гнездились Валлийские Зеленые. Очевидно, они были самыми дружелюбными из драконов, хотя и очень осторожными. Это не значит, что вы можете свободно обниматься с ними, но вы можете зайти довольно глубоко на их территорию и даже сделать там привал, не опасаясь быть убитым.

Конечно, все пошло не совсем так, как планировалось. У самки Валлийского Зеленого, которая жила в этой области, было трое детенышей, которым едва исполнилось три месяца. И, судя по всему, это был как раз тот возраст, когда детеныши Валлийского Зеленого начинают учиться летать.

В общем, все закончилось тем, что пятеро удивленных людей оказались на пути трех неуклюжих дракончиков, которые практически врезался в них. Огорченные, малыши неожиданно начали визжать, предупреждая мать, что с ними что-то не так. Видя встревоженные взгляды сопровождающих, Колонелло отреагировал в основном инстинктивно. Его Пламя устремилось к малышам, мгновенно успокаивая их.

У них хватило времени только на то, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением, когда все трое дракончиков нашли источник успокаивающей ауры — Колонелло — и решили вздремнуть на нем.

Потом, когда Колонелло пришлось сесть, чтобы не разбудить малышей, примчалась их мать. Чем меньше будет сказано о возникшем столпотворении, тем лучше. По крайней мере, они не разбудили детенышей.

И вот теперь самка Валлийского Зеленого тоже подверглась воздействию Дождевого Пламени и свернулась калачиком вокруг Колонелло, который все еще был источником спокойствия и тепла для ее детей.

— О, но теперь ты ей нравишься, — сказал Скалл, делая еще один снимок. Драконица коротко зарычала, каскадер сделал шаг назад, но его ухмылка все еще никуда не делась. Колонелло его ненавидел, немного. — Тебя усыновил дракон, разве это не чудесно?

— Да, _замечательно,_ — проскрежетал Колонелло, — а как насчет помощи?

У этих двоих хватило наглости непонимающе моргнуть. Двое других хранителей сидели за маленьким столиком вдалеке, разговаривая и время от времени кидая на Колонелло взгляды. Один из них достал блокнот, записывая происходящее. Он уже расспрашивал Дождь о том, какую магию он использовал, и только знание того, что он мог говорить о Пламени, потому что Омерта и Статут в значительной степени включали в себя друг друга, позволило ему ответить.

— Помощь уже _идёт,_ верно? — спросил Колонелло, медленно наполняясь страхом.

— Ну, — медленно произнес Чарли, — мы действительно ничего не можем сделать. Если побеспокоить мать, то, вероятно, в конечном итоге она нас поджарит.

— Так что, по сути, я застрял, пока они, — он указал на крошечных зеленых драконов, — не проснутся и на решат уйти, забрав с собой мать. И все?

— В общем, да, — согласился Чарли.

Замечательно. Колонелло застонал и позволил себе откинуться назад, забыв о свернувшимся вокруг него драконе. Он замер, почувствовав спиной теплую чешую. Когда драконица почти не пошевелилась при этом, он немного расслабился, все еще прислоняясь к боку взрослого дракона.

Скалл радостно хихикнул и сделал еще один снимок. Колонелло сердито посмотрел на него.

Конечно, Облако даже не впечатлился.

Вероятно, это было связано с милыми детенышами драконов.

***

Когда пришло время уходить, Колонелло был известен в заповеднике как «парень, который привлекает Валлийских Зеленых». Что, по его мнению, было грубым преувеличением.

Он привлекал только _четырех_ Валлийских Зеленых, тех же самых, что и в первый день.

Конечно, спор об этом не очень помог. Во всяком случае, это просто побудило сотрудников заповедника обозвать этих драконов «драконами Колонелло». Или, если они хотели его подколоть, его «драконьи жена и дети». По правде говоря, Колонелло слышал шуток о своей предполагаемой драконьей семь и каламбуров об этом гораздо больше, чем хотел бы.

Так что, когда наконец пришло время уезжать, Колонелло испытал огромное облегчение, что такие комментарии закончатся — хотя он _не сомневался_ , что Скалл никогда не позволит ему забыть об этом, никогда.

— Надеюсь, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал этот облачный ублюдок своему брату, — дети Колонелло даже не попытаются улететь, чтобы найти своего отца.

— Учитывая, как сильно была влюблена в него их мать, — ответил Чарли с той же усмешкой, — по крайней мере, мы уверены, что нам не придется проводить первое в истории судебное разбирательство об опеке над детьми между драконом и человеком.

— Да, да, мы поняли, — проворчал Колонелло. — А теперь мы можем идти?

— Не будь таким, — Скалл стукнул его по плечу, все еще ухмыляясь. — Разве тебе не грустно расставаться со своей женой и детьми?

Колонелло послал ему и хихикающему Чарли равнодушный взгляд. (По правде говоря, да, он, вероятно, будет скучать по дракончикам. Милые маленькие говнюки. Но он не собирался признаваться в этом даже под страхом смерти. Иначе Скалл _никогда_ бы не перестал его дразнить.)

Они со Скаллом наконец попрощались с Чарли, пообещав, что, возможно, еще увидятся. Колонелло не был уверен, что сможет сдержать это обещание, но кто знает. Он не удивится, если Облако снова попытается затащить его в заповедник.

Затем, когда они мчались вниз по горным дорогам и удалялись от заповедника драконов, Скалл спросил, что Колонелло намеревался делать сейчас.

Дождь должен был признать, что на самом деле он не планировал так далеко. Большинство решений до этого были такими наполовину скалловыми и наполовину импульсивными, (да, Скалл заслуживал своего собственного прилагательного, потому что его безумие явно было заразительным). Колонелло, честно говоря, намеревался просто двигаться вперед, а потом, может быть, найти отель или что-то в этом роде, и, возможно, забронировать круиз где-нибудь, или даже вернуться в Мафия-лэнд и взять несколько миссий, чтобы занять себя.

Ключевое слово — _намеревался_.

Скалл, как только услышал этот план, решил, что он недостаточно хорош. По его собственным словам: «Колонелло, очевидно, не знал, как планировать отпуск и просто отдыхать и получать удовольствие». Блондин было запротестовал, но Скалл возразил, что _нет_ , работа _не_ предполагает отдыха и веселья, даже если эта работа ему нравится.

— Ты должен знать, когда перестать работать, — поучал он, — и просто наслаждаться. Знаешь, дождь не всегда должен идти прямо!

— Ну ладно, — сказал Колонелло, скорее удивленно, — тогда что же мне делать, о Великий и Мудрый Советник по Путешествиям?

— Ну, мой юный падаван, — серьезно сказал Скалл, величественно указывая на свою сумку, Оодако повторил его жест со своего насеста, — в этой сумке лежит секрет моего успеха...

Колонелло _действительно_ не должен был удивляться, когда он вытащил карту и дротики.


	4. Chapter 4

Скалл был волшебником. В этом Колонелло был уверен.

Облако слишком много знал о магии и с легкостью делал вещи, которые должны были быть невозможными, даже для пользователей Пламени. Его брат — по выбору, но все же — был волшебником. Он мог наравне с магами пить волшебные напитки. Плюс у него не было никакого Пламени Тумана, которое могло бы объяснить внезапно уменьшающиеся вещи, которые помещаются в одну единственную сумку, и как эту самую сумку игнорируют службы безопасности аэропортов. Итак, Колонелло сделал следующий логический вывод.

Этот вывод — Скалл обладал магией и знал, как ее использовать.

Следующим шагом после прихода к такому выводу было бы спросить об этом Скалла.

По какой-то причине Колонелло потребовался почти месяц после того, как он понял это, чтобы задать вопрос. Он полностью обвинял в этом Скалла. У этого человека была безумная тенденция находить самые _абсурдные_ вещи, и поэтому Дождь, вопреки самому себе, _всегда_ отвлекался.

В самом деле, _кто_ , кроме Скалла, вдруг предложил бы исследовать подводное сообщество Амстердама посреди их мирной прогулки по городу? Колонелло даже _не знал,_ что существует подводное сообщество! То, что оно было волшебным, многое объясняло, но все же.

Подводный город. Русалки. Волшебные водные существа. А эти жабросли просто чудо!

Или он мог бы упомянуть, что в провинции Хэйлунцзян в Китае был целый волшебный город — целый _большой город_. И оттуда можно было добраться до некоторых гор, где еще жили фениксы. Конечно же, Колонелло хотел увидеть волшебный город и фениксов!

Когда его отвлекали подобные предложения, неудивительно, что ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы вспомнить, что он собирался спросить месяц назад.

Кроме того, он признал бы — правда, только себе самому — что он немного беспокоился о том, как Скалл отреагирует.

Во время их путешествия он обнаружил, что Скалл на самом деле _не похож_ на то, как он себя обычно вел, и все же иногда слишком _похож_. Например, Облако не было трусом — он чертовски хорошо бросал вызов смерти своими трюками, и это требовало храбрости (или глупости и безумия, но иногда это синонимы, на самом деле).

Но, столкнувшись с чем-то, с чем он не хотел иметь дело, он имел тенденцию говорить _«нет»_ и отвернувшись уходить, как будто ничего не случилось.

К тому же, у Скалла не было на самом деле ложной бравады и высокомерия. У него явно _были_ навыки и сила, чтобы подкрепить все, что он говорил — или большую часть этого. Хотя он мало что показывал. Не только потому, что этот человек был убежденным пацифистом, который не причинил бы вреда даже мухе, если бы мог избежать этого, но также потому, что, очевидно, у него были некоторые проблемы с доверием. Некоторые.

Ладно, да, очень много.

Колонелло понимал это. В их работе и в тайных обществах, связанных со странными способностями и защищенных клятвами секретности, вопросы доверия были проблемой. Тем не менее, именно это заставляло его волноваться, что, возможно, Скалл не хочет, чтобы он знал о его магии, и что он отреагирует не очень хорошо. Скалл, возможно, просто решит сбежать от этой ситуации и бросить его, считая, что его безопасность под угрозой. Он был таким параноиком.

Но все же...

Он должен был спросить, и его немного беспокоило, что Скалл мог не думать, что они уже находятся в той точке их отношений, когда они могут считаться друзьями и делиться подобными вещами. Они путешествовали вместе более двух месяцев! Они вместе видели драконов, вместе видели подводную культуру, сбежали от сумасшедших фанатов трюкового шоу и прожили вместе в горной хижине в Тибете целую неделю, просто отдыхая! Подобные вещи обычно создавали дружбу, верно?

(Он действительно не знал. Весь его взгляд на мир был основан на мафии и COMSUBIN, и это иногда давало о себе знать. У него тоже были проблемы. Не то, чтобы он когда-либо признавался в этом.)

Итак, он решил, что ему придется поговорить об этом со Скаллом. Потому что даже если у них были свои плохие дни — или _десятилетия,_ но Дождю нравилось думать, что они начали заново — он мог признать, что действительно любит их Облако. Ну, то есть, когда он не был ублюдком (что, вообще то, могло быть просто защитным механизмом, или так проявляла себя его озорная личность, он понимал это, но это не делало Скалла менее ублюдочным).

Кроме того, подумал Колонелло однажды вечером, в маленькой квартире, которую они снимали возле Цзиси, он не мог продолжать игнорировать проблему. Конечно, если Скалл приложит некоторые усилия, чтобы быть немного сдержанным и скрыть это, возможно, он мог бы притвориться, что не догадался. Но. Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, когда ему это, наконец, надоело. Он обвиняюще ткнул в готовящего Скалла пальцем и почти крикнул. — Как ты можешь ожидать, что я буду молчать и не замечать _этого_?!

У Скалла хватило смелости, чтобы изумленно уставиться на него. Он _в замешательстве_ повернулся к своим овощам.

— Я просто готовлю? — это его высказывание больше было похоже на вопрос.

— Не _готовка,_ — сказал Колонелло. — _Летающая морковь чистит сама себя!_

Скалл повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на морковь.

Которая, фактически, взлетала в воздух и теряла шкурку без видимой внешней помощи. Это было волшебно, и в другом случае Колонелло бы понравилось это представление, но тот факт, что Скалл не признавал это, делало все немного более... Раздражающим и жутким.

— О, — сказал Скалл, все еще глядя на морковь.

— Скажи мне, что это не звук: _«Я понятия не имею, что происходит_ », — безучастно сказал Колонелло. Когда Скалл не ответил сразу, он взволнованно переспросил. — Это ведь _ты_ делаешь, верно?

— Что? — сказал Скалл, удивляясь тому, в каком он был ступоре. Он кивнул, все еще выглядя немного смущенным. — О да, нет, ты прав, это я.

— Ладно, хорошо, — сказал Колонелло, вздохнув с облегчением, что это не полтергейст чистил их морковь. Он немного нерешительно добавил. — Так ты волшебник? — он не добавил: «И у меня не было галлюцинации и я не строю теории заговора».

— Да, — Скалл медленно кивнул, на этот раз глядя на него. — Ты не выглядишь слишком удивленным.

— Я могу поверить, что у тебя есть друзья, которые зачаровывают твои вещи, чтобы заставить их сжиматься по команде. Я даже могу поверить, что ты достаточно параноик, чтобы попросить у них портативные чары конфиденциальности, чтобы никто не следовал за нами, — ответил Колонелло, немного иронично — это тоже было очень полезно. — Но некоторые вещи объяснить немного труднее.

— Как летающую морковь? — сказал Скалл с удивительно спокойным лицом.

— Как летающую морковь, — ухмыльнулся Колонелло.

Скалл раздраженно взмахнул руками, и остальные овощи, а также все ингредиенты, которые могли бы превратиться во вкусное жаркое, начали готовить себя сами. Облако полностью повернулся к Колонелло, его глаза загорелись от удивления, когда блондин лишь изумленно уставился на это проявление магии.

— Это потрясающе, — сказал Дождь, если это было непонятно по выражению его лица.

— Спасибо, — сказал Скалл, — потребовалось немало практики, чтобы все выглядело так просто.

Колонелло кивнул, все еще глядя на летающие ингредиенты, которые все еще чистились, нарезались кубиками и готовились сами без видимой помощи. Он задавался вопросом, фокусировался ли Скалл все еще частично на них или нет, и требовалось ли много энергии для поддержания чар или это была какая-то базовая магия. Впрочем, у него не было возможности спросить, потому что Скалл был явно раздражен.

— Я не заметил, что начал так небрежно относиться к своей магии,— признался он, не глядя на Дождь.

— Люди постоянно совершают небольшие ошибки из-за рефлексов, — сказал Колонелло. Он добавил: — Знаешь, это не конец света. Я не собираюсь начинать кричать «На костер ведьму!»

— Я знаю это, — сказал Скалл, закатывая глаза. — Но ты же понимаешь, что я провел _десятилетия,_ не только действуя как другой человек, но и _никогда_ не используя свою магию, верно? Особенно без палочки. Даже если это рефлекс, это рефлекс, который я обычно никогда не позволяю себе ни перед кем, кроме семьи или друзей.

— О, — сказал Колонелло, немного тупо, когда все последствия этого заявления ударили его. — Значит ли это, что мы друзья?

Несколько мгновений Скалл не отвечал, просто уставившись на него. Колонелло сделал то же самое, пошатнувшись. Это объясняло реакцию каскадера. Он явно не осознавал, что ему было достаточно комфортно, чтобы вести себя подобным образом, и осознание того, что из этого следовало, потребовало некоторого времени. Для кого-то вроде Скалла, у которого явно были проблемы с доверием, это должно быть важно.

Для него это тоже было важно. Поскольку у него с Скаллом были не лучшие отношения — на самом деле, совсем наоборот — и даже если Колонелло делал все возможное, чтобы компенсировать все годы дерьмового обращения со Скаллом, он знал, что пройдет немало времени, прежде чем это к чему-нибудь приведет. Так что узнать, что Скалл чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы быть более естественным, больше _самим собой_...

Это было проявление искреннего доверия. И это сбивает с толку.

— Я не знаю, — в конце концов сказал Скалл. — Ты считаешь нас друзьями?

— Полагаю, что так? — медленно ответил Колонелло. — Я не могу говорить за тебя, но, ты знаешь, я не был бы здесь, с тобой, если бы мне не нравилась твоя компания. Конечно, это было неожиданно, но ты хороший парень, — добавил он, не встречаясь взглядом со Скаллом, потому что, черт побери, это смущало. — Учитывая то, как я обращался с тобой раньше, я не знаю, почему ты хотел, чтобы я поехал с тобой, но я рад, что ты это сделал.

— Да, — тихо сказал Скалл, и Колонелло посмотрел на него и увидел, что каскадер смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой: — Я тоже рад, что сделал это. Ты не так уж и плох.

Следующее предложение фактически разрушило любую странную эмоциональную атмосферу, которая у них была.

— Хотя я почти уверен, что ты остаешься со мной только ради моих кулинарных навыков, — продолжил Скалл, сузив глаза от насмешливого подозрения.

— Я бы никогда! — ответил Колонелло, прижав руки к груди, показывая, что он ранен в самое сердце. — Клянусь, моя любовь настоящая!

— Твоя любовь к моим блюдам, конечно, — фыркнул Скалл.

— Клевета!

— О, так тебе _не нравится,_ как я готовлю?

— О, давай…

Некоторое время они продолжали перебранку в хорошем настроении и перешли к другим вещам. Им нужно было время, чтобы разобраться со всем, что только что произошло. Только тем же вечером, когда они тихо расслабились, Колонелло снова поднял эту тему.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я был честен, верно? — сказал он. — Я не остался ради еды, магии или чего-то еще, даже если это хорошие бонусы. Я действительно _считаю_ тебя другом, — он сделал паузу и добавил. — И я прошу прощения за то, что вел себя с тобой как придурок все эти годы. Я действительно не должен был так себя вести, несмотря на то, насколько ты был _раздражающим,_ или как Реборн действовал по отношению к тебе. Я знаю, что это ничего не отменит и не сделает лучше, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я сожалею об этом.

— Это… — сказал Скалл, моргая. Он остановился в поисках своих слов, прежде чем наконец кивнуть. — Спасибо. Это многое значит.

Несколько мгновений они молчали, пока Скалл не сдвинулся, выпрямился и посмотрел Колонелло прямо в глаза. Он немного колебался, протянув ему руку.

— Полагаю, нам _нужно_ начать все заново правильно, так как мы друзья, — сказал он, и Колонелло улыбнулся, соглашаясь с ним, прежде чем взять его руку. — Я — Скалл де Морт, настоящее имя Гарри Поттер. Ты можешь звать меня Гарри, когда я снимаю пирсинг, но в противном случае лучше зови меня Скалл. Мне 56 лет. Я Облако и волшебник. Приятно познакомиться.

— Я Колонелло, настоящее имя Лионель Биондо. Ты можешь звать меня Нел или Нелло. Мне 59 лет. Я — Дождь, — ответил он, пожимая руку. — Мне тоже приятно познакомиться.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Затем он осознал одну часть заявления Скалла.

— Подождите, что ты имел в виду под «когда я снимаю пирсинг»?

*** 

По словам Скалла, его внешний вид _сильно_ изменялся, когда он снимал пирсинг. Украшения, очевидно, были подарком, зачарованными предметами со множеством сложных чар, которые меняли все. От тона кожи, до структуры лица и цвета волос — все. Ну, за исключением массы тела, она оставалась прежней.

Колонелло было невероятно любопытно, но Скалл недвусмысленно сказал ему, что он _не снимет_ пирсинг, если не будет в безопасном месте и не будет чувствовать себя менее фиолетовым.

— Что значит — никогда, — поддразнил Колонелло. — Ты бы _женился_ на фиолетовом, если бы можно было жениться на цвете.

— Моя любовь к фиолетовому не знает границ, — резко согласился Скалл, обнимая фиолетовую подушку, появившуюся из воздуха на его груди.

Поэтому Колонелло смирился с тем, что не увидит настоящего облика Скалла в ближайшее время. Он не возражал так уж сильно. Как бы много для них ни значило узнать настоящие имена и несколько секретов друг друга, ему и Скаллу было удобнее с именами, которые они использовали годами.

Хотя Скалл завел манеру весело приветствовать его, когда мог, с щебетанием «Нел» и множеством нежностей. Колонелло подозревал, что его это очень веселило. Не то чтобы ему самому не было весело. Он был почти уверен, что у них было соревнование, кто скажет другому самую глупую вещь с невозмутимым лицом.

Что объяснило, как начался день.

Колонелло пришел на кухню дешевой студии, которую они в настоящее время арендовали в Перу, и обнаружил, что Скалл в одних штанах уже готовит завтрак на двоих. Возможно то, что подобные вещи стали почти рутиной, и что Скалл не потерял ни секунды, прежде чем повернуться к нему, когда Колонелло сел за стол, что-то говорило о них. 

— Привет, Нел, дорогой! — Скалл встретил его с почти ослепительной улыбкой. — Ты хорошо спал?

— Я скучал по твоему чудесному обществу, Скалл, — парировал он с насмешливым отчаянием. — Каждый миг без тебя мне хочется немного умереть!

— О, Нел, — Скалл изобразил, что падает в обморок. — Ты говоришь самые сладкие вещи.

— Но самое сладкое здесь — это ты, мой дорогой, — сказал Колонелло с улыбкой победителя.

Возражения Скалла умерли жалкой смертью, когда каскадёр осознал его слова и рассмеялся. Все еще хихикая, он поставил две тарелки на стол и сел напротив Колонелло. Взяв вилку, Облако улыбнулся своему другу и помахал ему столовым прибором.

— С каждым днем ты становишься все опаснее, — отметил он с удовольствием. — Это почти впечатляет.

— Это дар, — усмехнулся Колонелло, не раскаявшись.

— Могу поверить, — фыркнул Скалл.

Они погрузились в уютную тишину, нарушенную только звуком столовых приборов по тарелкам и окружающими звуками. Запах еды смешивался с постоянным запахом пыли, и это каким-то образом пропитывало студию безумным интересным запахом, к которому Колоннелло привык и находил в нем что-то расслабляющее.

Тем не менее, несмотря на непринужденную атмосферу, он чувствовал, что что-то не так. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы задумчиво оглянуться, пережевывая — как обычно, вкусную — еду, прежде чем определить проблему. Скалл больше гонял еду по тарелке, чем ел.

Дождь моргнул, подумав, что же у него на уме. Скалл, казалось, почувствовал его взгляд, потому что он поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Колонелло. Секунду Облако не двигался, явно разрываясь: поговорить или сохранить свои мысли при себе. Только когда блондин вопросительно приподнял брови, он сдался и осторожно сказал.

— Я должен вернуться в Италию, — сказал он.

— Ох. — Колонелло этого не ожидал. — Почему?

— Мне позвонил босс, — сказал Скалл.

На секунду Дождь задумался, во что вляпались Каркасса на этот раз, прежде чем вспомнил, что Скалл больше не с ними.

Это было то, что они на самом деле не обсуждали — их мафиозные союзы и миссии. Подобного рода вещи не передавались даже друзьям, если только они не имели одинаковую лояльность — и даже тогда нужно быть осторожным. Так что Колонелло едва ли уделил даже одну мысль этому таинственному «Боссу» и тому, с какой Семьей был теперь Облако, и лишь медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Думаю, это означает, что наши пути расходятся.

— Да, — сказал Скалл. Он снова задумчиво ткнул в свой завтрак. — Это должно было произойти в ближайшее время, — на вопросительный взгляд Колонелло он пожал плечами. — Я Облако, _дарлинг_. Даже если я не самый отчужденный из них, я обычно не задерживаюсь около одного и того же человека слишком долго. В какой-то момент мне понадобился бы отдых от твоей восхитительной компании.

Легкое поддразнивание ясно дало понять, что Скалл не имел в виду никакого оскорбления. Колонелло почувствовал себя немного глупо, потому что не думал об этом раньше. Он не переставал думать, что, несмотря на то, что каскадер был довольно социальным, он все еще был Облаком. 

Конечно, это было то, что он знал, и это стало ясно из его путешествия. Скалл явно не любил быть прикованным к вещам, даже если он не делал это настолько очевидным, как некоторые. Но у него было много людей по всему миру, которые привязывали его, людей, которые были его друзьями и семьей.

Колонелло просто не думал о том, что он такой же якорь, как и другие, и что Скалл уже несколько месяцев тащит его за собой. Для человека, который так серьезно относился к своей _свободе_ , это должно было быть немного удушающе.

— Это не значит, что мы потеряем связь, — добавил Скалл после молчания. — Я дам тебе свой номер на случай крайней необходимости или просто, если захочешь пообщаться.

— У меня уже есть твой номер, — сказал Колонелло.

— У меня три телефона, — ответил Скалл. — Телефон «для мафиозных коллег и знакомых» — это тот, который есть у тебя. Я дам тебе номер «для друзей и семьи».

— А для чего последний телефон? — удивился Колонелло, отказываясь признавать, что тронут этим проявлением доверия (кого он обманывает, если бы он был из сентиментальных людей, он бы разрыдался. И нет, он не чувствовал, что его глаза становятся немного влажными. Это все пыль).

— Для не мафиозных знакомых, — сказал Скалл. Пожав плечами, он добавил. — Когда ты пытаешься разделить свою жизнь, необходимо несколько телефонов.

Колонелло был с этим согласен.

Они снова погрузились в тишину, когда Скалл начал есть, вместо того, чтобы гонять еду по тарелке. Это явно беспокоило его, и Дождь мог догадаться, что его друг волновался, что он воспримет это объявление плохо. Колонелло, тем не менее, прекрасно знал, что иногда они должны быть готовы уйти в любой момент. Единственная причина, по которой он забыл, что это могло произойти, была в том, что он в отпуске, и в настоящее время у него нет четкого контракта.

Дождь должен был задаться вопросом, что он собирался делать сейчас. Путешествовать было весело, но делать это одному не казалось таким привлекательным. В отличие от Скалла, который, он не сомневался, мог путешествовать в одиночку и быть очень счастлив, просто зная, что есть места, куда он может вернуться, и люди, которые его ждут, Колонелло _нужен_ был более реальный якорь.

Этим якорем обычно была его работа, или просто мафия и Лал. Три вещи, к которым — блондин мог признаться хотя бы самому себе — он был не совсем готов вернуться. Скалл был очень прав, считая, что ему нужен перерыв.

Тем не менее, даже если он чувствовал себя _свободным,_ слишком большая свобода его немного пугала. Скалл держал его на земле, за что он был благодарен. Но без него он не был уверен, куда он мог бы пойти, чтобы снова не скатиться в тоску и депрессию, как он делал раньше. 

Колонелло был Дождем, и он остро осознавал, что у него есть склонность падать без чего-то, что могло бы держать его в равновесии.

— Эй, Скалл, — сказал он в конце концов, после обдумывания этого вопроса.

Скалл поднял голову, бросая на него любопытный взгляд. Колонелло замолк, подыскивая слова. В конце концов, он не затронул тему, почему он так охотно согласился со Скаллом, а Облако не давил. Он ценил это, тот факт, что каскадёр ясно _знал_ , что что-то не так, но дал ему время и пространство, чтобы он мог поработать над этим сам, если захочет. Он очень уважал его границы, и Колонелло был благодарен за это.

Колонелло все еще не чувствовал себя готовым говорить об этом, и не был уверен, что уже со всем смирился.

Тем не менее, он _знал_ , что Скалл в любом случае поймет, и что он не будет судить и поможет, если сможет, если Колонелло просто попросит его об этом. Именно таким человеком был Скалл (и, черт возьми, Колонелло теперь всегда чувствовал себя виноватым каждый раз, когда думал об этом, потому что никогда раньше этого не видел, никогда не давал Скаллу _возможность_ показать ему).

— Что такое? — спросил Скалл, когда он так и не продолжил.

— Я… — Колонелло помедлил, прежде чем спросить. — Ты не знаешь, куда бы я мог пойти?

Скалл секунду смотрел на него, и на его лице замерло понимание, прежде чем выражение его лица стало задумчивым. Колонелло был рад этому, рад отсутствию комментариев. Ему даже не нужно было объяснять, что он имел в виду. Каким-то образом Скалл понял.

— Я так понимаю, ты хочешь избежать всего, связанного мафией? — спросил он и кивнул самому себе, когда Колонелло согласился. — Ну… Зависит от того, хочешь ты остаться один или нет.

— Я бы не хотел, — сказал Колонелло.

— Справедливо, — пробормотал Скалл. Он задумчиво мурлыкнул себе под нос, прежде чем оглянуться на Дождь и встретиться с ним взглядом. — Ну, я могу кое-что придумать. Во-первых, ты мог бы вернуться в Румынию. Чарли не будет против того, если ты будешь там, а другие хранители, вероятно, будут рады, если ты экспериментируешь с Пламенем Дождя на драконах, — он добавил, немного дразня. — И ты сможешь снова увидеть ту Валлийскую Зеленую и посмотреть, как выросли твои дети.

— Ой, заткнись, — проворчал Колонелло, его губы немного дрогнули, несмотря на попытку сдержаться. — Ты просто завидуешь тому, что у меня есть маленькие драконы, а у тебя нет.

— Ложь! — резко сказал Скалл. — Все ложь! — выражение его лица снова стало задумчивым. — В противном случае ... Есть несколько человек во Франции и Великобритании, которые будут не против того, чтобы ты остановился у них на какое-то время, если я их попрошу, но это может быть немного неловко. Я имею в виду, они прекрасны, но ты их не знаешь. Или...

Он резко замолчал, его лицо внезапно приняло очень знакомый выражение, которое заставило Колонелло немедленно насторожиться. Это было «Слишком Радостное, Чтобы Означать Что-то Хорошее» выражение. Скалл доказывал, что он может быть коварным ублюдком. Взгляд, который обещал много веселья, но никак не ожидаемым образом.

Колонелло обнаружил, что ему страшно любопытно, и немного наклонился вперед.

— Или? — подсказал он, (он внутренне оплакивал остатки его разумности, которая явно погибла ужасной смертью от рук Скалла).

— Или я могу спросить Луну, — сказал Скалл, кивнув самому себе. Он нежно улыбнулся. — Она восхитительная. Немного странная, но это делает ее компанию такой интересной и приятной. Она рада новым друзьям, — добавил он, глядя на блондина. — Кроме того, она тоже Дождь. Я думаю, что вы могли бы поладить.

Колонелло колебался. С одной стороны, Чарли был очень мил, да и _драконы_. Румынский заповедник был бы знакомым местом, со знакомым лицом и приятными делами.

С другой стороны, ему было любопытно узнать об этой «странной подруге» Скалла. Любой, кого каскадер описал как «странный», должен был быть по крайней мере немного странным. Так же было видно, что Скалл любит ее, что только увеличивало его желание встретиться с ней. Кроме того, несмотря на то, что Скалл часто упоминал свою семью, он никогда не вдавался в подробности, и Колонелло еще не встречал никого, кроме Чарли.

Плюс, если она была Дождем... Может быть, она поймет это. Может быть, она могла бы понять.

Неужели его действительно можно обвинить за то, что он хочет встретиться с кем-то вроде него, кроме Лал?

— Где она живет? — спросил он, не давая однозначного ответа.

— В настоящее время она в Финляндии, — сказал ему Скалл. — Она магозоолог. Она всегда изучает новых магических существ в разных местах. Ее муж… — он резко замолчал, нахмурившись, затем покачал головой и продолжил. — Обычно он с ней, но, кажется, он вернулся с детьми в Британию. Я планировал навестить ее после того, как разберусь тем, что понадобилось от меня Боссу, чтобы проверить ее.

Так что она была экспертом по магическим созданиям, Дождем, который остался один, и Скалл в конце концов навестит ее. Колонелло даже не нужно было долго думать об этом. Он может вернуться к Чарли и драконам позже.

— Финляндия звучит неплохо, — сказал он.

— Отлично! — Скалл просиял улыбкой. — Тогда дай мне позвонить ей. Она будет рада заполучить компанию.

Колонелло улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Внутри он посетовал на тот факт, что он снова принял решение.

Он надеялся, что не ошибся.

(Но опять же, пока он не пожалел ни о одном из своих решений, не так ли.)


	5. Chapter 5

Колонелло понял, что это будет очень странный визит, как только увидел Луну, ждущую его в аэропорту. 

Луна была крошечной женщиной, со спутанными светлыми волосами до пояса и мечтательными глазами, которые как будто удивленно смотрели на мир. Он узнал бы ее даже без нарисованной таблички _«Дождь сюда»_ просто из-за ее чувства стиля. На ней было бледно-голубое платье с оборками, похожими на волны, и большая шляпа, похожая на облако, с висящими на ней дождевыми каплями из синего стекла.

«Немного странная» даже _близко_ не описывает Луну Скамандер.

Колонелло потратил секунду, чтобы подумать: «Ах, это, должно быть, Луна», а затем мысленно пожал плечами.

Ну, не самое странное, что он когда-либо видел. Во всяком случае, он ожидал чего-то подобного, после того, как ближе познакомился со Скаллом.

— Здравствуй! — мечтательно, хотя и радостно, поздоровалась с ним Луна, когда он подошел к ней. Она слегка пожала ему руку, безмятежно улыбаясь, что напомнило ему о Фонге, если бы он был немного мечтательнее. — Ты, должно быть, Дождь. Я тоже Дождь. Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться.

— Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, — ответил Колонелло, немного смущенно моргнув. — Луна Скамандер, верно?

— О да, — кивнула Луна. — Ты ждешь кого-то еще? — Она наклонила голову в сторону, заставляя стеклянные капельки на шляпе зазвенеть. — Или, может быть, до тебя добрались мозгошмыги.

Колонелло не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому остановился на логичном ответе любого здравомыслящего не магического человека, столкнувшегося со словом, которое он не знает. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Луну и спросил с неподдельным интересом — и чуть-чуть тревогой, поскольку, очевидно, «мозгошмыги» могли «добраться до него», что бы это ни значило.

— Что такое мозгошмыги? — спросил он.

Казалось, Луна секунду оценивала его, а потом, увидев, что он искренне заинтересован, улыбнулась и потащила его из аэропорта, непрерывно рассказывая про мозгошмыгов. Она шла вприпрыжку, ее шляпа странно подпрыгивала, и она явно была в восторге от темы, несмотря на то, что никогда не теряла своей мечтательной манеры. Как ни странно, никто, казалось, не обращал на них никакого внимания.

Ах, магия. Такая замечательная вещь.

Колонелло обнаружил, что задает вопросы, пока они шли, и усмехается, когда она почти светится, когда он продолжает выражать интерес. Он внезапно понял, почему Скалл выглядел таким любящим. Луна была чем-то другим, вне этого мира, и поэтому очень освежала.

Это будет очень интересный визит, это точно.

*** 

Дом, в котором жила Луна, явно был куплен с расчетом на семью. В нем было на три комнаты больше, чем нужно, очень большая гостиная и огромный сад, дикий и заросший, с несколькими деревьями вдоль стен дома. Он был расположен довольно далеко от ближайшей деревни, которая была также далеко от крупных городов.

Это было мило. И очень одиноко.

Колонелло мог понять, почему Скалл посчитал хорошей идеей отправить его сюда. Одинокий Дождь никогда не был хорошим делом, поэтому они с Луной могли составить друг другу компанию.

Все стены в доме Луны были разрисованы, явно вручную, кем-то очень творческим. Там были вихри цветов, странные существа, несколько фигур и великолепные пейзажи вместо скучных оштукатуренных стен. Было множество странных безделушек, создающих кажущийся хаос из странных вещей (но Дожди на самом деле никогда не создают хаос, у них всегда все в определенном порядке, который иногда может быть ясен только им самих. Колонелло не сомневался, что все находится именно там, где, по мнению Луны, должно находиться, даже если для него это не имеет никакого смысла).

Комната Колонелло была очень красивой, стены были разрисованы под диковинный пейзаж, похожий на пустыню, с растущими странными растениями и почти пурпурным небом. Он оставил свои вещи на кровати, на которой было странное меховое покрывало приятного песочного цвета, и пошел в коридор, чтобы найти свою хозяйку и, возможно, посмотреть, не планировала ли она что-нибудь, или ей нужна помощь, или, ну... Может быть она просто хотела бы компанию, как и он.

Он остановился, прежде чем смог далеко уйти, когда его внимание привлекли фотографии на стенах. Они, как и любая волшебная картина, двигались, и этого было достаточно, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Но что сохранило его внимание, так это люди на этих фотографиях.

Колонелло остановился, с любопытством глядя на первую из них. Он узнал Луну, которая широко улыбаясь своей обычной мечтательной улыбкой. Она держала за руку мужчину, радостно махала рукой, а иногда счастливо смотрела на него. Мужчина, смуглый и высокий, выше ее, смотрел на нее таким же счастливым взглядом с нежной улыбкой. Рядом с ними два мальчика, которые выглядели совершенно одинаково, со смуглой кожей, как у мужчины, и с глазами Луны и ее мечтательным выражением лица.

Он задумался, был ли этот мужчина ее мужем, а два мальчика — их детьми.

— Это Рольф, — голос Луны поразил его — он не слышал, как она подошла к нему сзади. Он бросил на нее взгляд, и она мечтательно, хотя и с грустью, улыбнулась ему, прежде чем вернуться к фотографии, на которую он смотрел. — А рядом с ним Лоркан и Лисандер. Двойняшки.

— Твоя семья? — спросил он, и когда она кивнула, он поколебался секунду, прежде чем спросить. — Скалл сказал, что они уехали в Британию?

— Хм, да, — ответила она, — понимаешь, мать Рольфа не здорова. Но я ей не очень нравлюсь, поэтому я решила остаться здесь, пока они навещают ее, — она улыбнулась ему. — Гарри очень заботливый. Иногда он слишком беспокоится о нас, но я счастлива, что он это делает. Я рада, что он прислал тебя. Я привыкла быть одна, но это не очень приятно.

Колонелло кивнул, нерешительно улыбаясь в ответ. Гарри — Скалл. Было все еще трудно запомнить имя Облака, учитывая, что он вообще не использовал его, и что Колонелло слишком привык называть его по-другому.

Почти рассеянно он перевел взгляд на следующую фотографию. Там снова была Луна, но намного моложе — едва ли двадцать, как он мог судить — с рыжеволосой девушкой и светловолосым парнем. Веснушки и рыжий оттенок волос девушки отчетливо напоминали ему Чарли Уизли.

— Это сестра Чарли? — задал он вопрос, указывая на изображение, где эти трое как будто заметили его и радостно махали.

— Да, Джинни, — согласилась Луна. — А рядом со мной — Невилл. Мы вместе ходили в школу. Они большие друзья.

Они перешли к следующей фотографии, на которой они едва выглядели старше, но были с гораздо большей группой людей. Снова была Луна, и Невилл, и Джинни, и Колонелло узнал Чарли рядом с другими рыжими. Всех остальных людей, однако, он не знал вообще. Их было много, все двигались и прижимались друг к другу, чтобы вписаться в кадр, некоторые даже заходили так далеко, что зависли на метлах над остальными, чтобы сделать это. Колонелло думал, что может разглядеть дом позади них.

— Так много людей, — сказал в конце концов Колонелло, пристально всматриваясь в них.

— Это так, верно? — сказала Луна, и он повернулся и увидел, что она улыбается намного счастливее. — Сейчас людей стало еще больше, поэтому мы больше не можем делать такие полные снимки.

— Больше людей? — Колонелло повторил.

— Ну, да, — протянула Луна, — это семья. Она всегда растет.

— Тогда, вы все связаны? — удивился он, глядя на совершенно разных людей на картинке.

— Не по крови, если ты об этом, — ответила Луна. — Гарри всегда говорил, что у нас семья по выбору и обстоятельствам. Я думаю, что это очень здорово, даже если иногда немного хаотично.

«Звучит хорошо», — подумал Колонелло. В некотором смысле, большая семья с узами, которые не были определены кровью, была чем-то очень похожим на мафию. Глядя на фотографию, он задавался вопросом, есть ли у них эквивалент Неба или Босса в этой огромной семье.

Затем он задумался, кто из незнакомцев был «Гарри», человеком, которым становится Скалл, когда снимает свой пирсинг. Он колебался, размышляя, не будет ли возражать Скалл, если он попросит Луну показать его ему.

Но потом он вспомнил, что Скалл не был глупым, и что он знал, что Луна могла показать ему фотографии. Он не будет возражать. Наверное.

Кроме того, ему было слишком любопытно.

— А кто из них Гарри? — спросил он.

— А, значит, ты видел только Скалла, — кивнула Луна. Она указала на другую фотографию с тремя людьми на ней. Она указала на человека посередине. — Вот.

Гарри был подростком с золотистой кожей, зелеными глазами и взъерошенными черными волосами, который смеялся с двумя своими друзьями. Что-то в его чертах было ужасно знакомым и совершенно чуждым. Скалл действовал очень умно, когда изменил свою внешность, потому что он едва ли сделал какие-либо изменения в своей лицевой структуре — достаточно, чтобы люди знали, что это был он, если они знали и искали это.

Разум Колонелло с трудом связывал улыбающегося незнакомца с Облаком. Ни фиолетового, ни чрезмерного макияжа, ни пирсинга, ни смертельно-бледной кожи… Подросток Гарри выглядел совершенно нормально, хотя и был одет в волшебную одежду. Ничего похожего на облегающий мотоциклетный костюм, который носил Скалл. Однако его улыбка, направленная на смеющегося рыжего парня и девушку с пышными волосами, которая смотрела на них с нежной улыбкой, была такой же, как и всегда.

Это было ужасно странно.

— Думаю, я никогда к этому не привыкну, — сказал он, больше для себя, чем для Луны.

— Иногда люди не верят в вещи, пока не увидят их сами, — мечтательно сказала Луна, — и даже тогда, иногда они все еще не верят в это. Это нормально.

Колонелло кивнул. Его взгляд переместился на людей на фотографии с Гарри, а затем снова на предыдущую фотографию, довольно легко находя там черноволосого мальчика.

Он казался таким счастливым в окружении всех этих людей, которые все улыбались и смеялись вместе с ним. Все они казались действительно любящими. Его семья, да.

Часть его хотела спросить Луну об этом. Другая часть, однако, хотела подождать, пока он снова не встретится со Скаллом, чтобы спросить его самого. Дождаться, пока Скалл доверит ему эту информацию.

Он повернулся к Луне с улыбкой. Она улыбнулась в ответ мечтательно, без каких либо ожиданий.

— Итак, у тебя было что-то запланировано? — спросил он.

Она просияла улыбкой.

***

Луну было легко полюбить.

Иногда она была ужасно прямолинейной, почти грубой, а иногда — настолько нездешней, что это почти тревожило. Но она всегда была такой освежающей, ее честность сопровождалась странной мудростью, которую Колонелло всегда находил полезной, а ее необычные привычки были скорее любопытными и забавными, чем все остальное.

Путешествие со Скаллом было вихрем, всегда спонтанным и новым, но с достаточным количеством рутины и привычек, чтобы создать для него некоторые рамки. Иногда это было немного ошеломляюще, но Колонелло это было нужно. Ему нужно было изменить темп, изменить _окружение_ , просто _двигаться_ вперед и на время забыть обо всем остальном.

Однако, как только Скалл вернулся в Италию, все это прекратилось, и внезапно Колонелло вспомнил, что мир никуда не делся, что есть вещи, с которыми ему пришлось иметь дело.

Скалл заставил его двигаться, несмотря на все то, что сбивало его с ног. Теперь ему просто нужно было избавиться от того, что мешало его движению.

И именно здесь появилась Луна со всеми ее причудами, ее необычайной проницательностью и ее успокаивающим, освежающим образом жизни.

(Колонелло подумал через три дня своего пребывания здесь, что, если Суперби Скуало был яростным потопом, он сам — сильным и устойчивым ливнем, то Луна была легким дождем, от которого жаркое лето становилось более терпимым и появлялись радуги. Она была освежающей и яркой, как такой дождь.)

Она находила его и показывала ему какие-то странные безделушки или рассказывала о странных существах, в существовании которых он не был уверен — но после всего того, что он узнал, он вполне допускал их существование. Она готовила самые странные блюда и громко фыркала, смеясь над его комментариями к ним (он даже не собирался быть смешным, когда сказал, что пирог на вкус, как дракон, внезапно решивший выплюнуть клубничный сок. Черт возьми, этот пирог был сладким, но острым. Потом Луна засмеялась, и он сразу решил, что это самый странный, _самый восхитительный_ смех, который он когда либо слышал.)

Через неделю у них наладилась приятная рутина. Колонелло обычно просыпался раньше Луны и отправлялся на пробежку. По возвращении он делал растяжку и немного тренировался возле дома, просто наслаждаясь тишиной. Затем он присоединялся к светловолосой ведьме, которая всегда готовила завтрак с фруктами для них обоих, и они либо просто молча наслаждались обществом друг друга, либо начинали громко говорить о разных вещах.

Луне, очевидно, понравился новый взгляд, который он привнес в ее теории своим «магловским» воспитанием, и они иногда слишком увлекались своими идеями и дебатами. Но это было весело.

Затем Луна предлагала что-нибудь сделать. Будь то уход за многочисленными существами, жившими рядом с домом, или сбор странных растений для приготовления еще одного блюда, или даже выпечка чего-то странного вместе, или путешествие в Финляндию просто для удовольствия или для поиска существ. 

Однажды Колонелло спросил, умеет ли она драться, и они устроили дружеский спарринг. Оказалось, что Луна очень креативно обращалась с заклинаниями, но с ее Пламенем все было еще хуже. Колонелло, не привыкший сражаться с магическим противником, пытался застать ее врасплох своим собственным Пламенем— он не использовал никакого оружия, точно так же, как она не использовала действительно опасных заклинаний.

Это конкретное событие закончилось тем, что они вдвоем просто проспали на улице до конца дня, слишком ошеломленные успокаивающим аспектом их собственного Пламени.

Если в какой-то момент они хихикали и показывали пальцами на облака, как два одурманенных идиота, ладно. Никто об этом не узнает.

Тем не менее, они стали регулярно устраивать спарринги. Луне было весело, как и Колонелло. Приятно было иметь соперника, который относился к этому больше как к игре, и который не был знаком с их боевым стилем. Это был вызов, и у Колонелло такого не было годами. Кроме того, у него стал вызывать любопытство стиль боя Скалла. (Потому что он медленно осознавал, что Скалл _должен_ уметь сражаться, по крайней мере волшебным способом, даже если это ему не нравится.) 

Прошло уже две недели, как он гостит здесь, и Колонелло обнаружил, что не может уснуть — мысли о том, что он оставил позади, и о том, что он надеялся найти, возвращались, не давая ему уснуть. Мысли о его жизни, о Лал и о планах, которые развалились, словно машина посреди нигде.

Каким-то образом он в конце концов оказался на крыше, лежа и просто глядя на звездное небо, наедине со своими мыслями.

Он не слишком удивился, обнаружив, что Луна присоединилась к нему всего лишь двадцать минут спустя.

— Это хорошая ночь, не правда ли, — поприветствовала она его, ложась рядом, как будто найти своего гостя на крыше посреди ночи было совершенно нормально. — Знаешь, кентавры думают, что звезды содержат ответы на многие вопросы.

— А они содержат? — спросил Колонелло, не уверенный, хочет ли он это знать или просто хочет отвлечься от своих мыслей.

— О, ну, я не знаю, — сказала Луна, — я никогда не находила в звездах ответы, которые искала.

Колонелло тихо рассмеялся. Луна начала напевать тихую, мягкую, но веселую мелодию, которая его по-своему успокаивала. Он слишком привык к странностям Луны.

Через некоторое время она перестала напевать, вместо этого заговорила.

— Как ее зовут, ту леди, в которую ты влюблен? — спросила она, и Колонелло чуть не задохнулся от внезапной темы. Он упоминал о Лал раньше? Он не помнил.

— Ах, хм, — он кашлянул, чтобы скрыть шок, — Лал. Лал Мирч.

— Это красивое имя, — сказала Луна, и Колонелло почти услышал улыбку. — Лал также красива, как ее имя?

— Да, — сказал блондин, и не мог сдержать свою собственную улыбку, — она очень красивая.

И без подсказок, не думая, он начал рассказывать Луне о Лал. О том, как он встретил ее, об их совместной работе и обучении. О том, как в первый раз флиртовал с ней, в основном, чтобы подразнить, а потом, как он влюбился в ее реакции и все остальное в ней. В хорошее и плохое, в ее вспыльчивый характер, крики и злой, смущенный румянец.

Затем это мутное предложение о работе для Лал, и ее постепенное отдаление, немного ошеломительное. Его мелкая ревность, когда он понял, что она ухаживает за Небом и что она может _гармонизировать_ — когда раньше, _прежде_ , они оба были в одной лодке, думая, что у них нет шансов на гармонию, и зависели друг от друга, потому что два Дождя вместе были довольно неплохом вариантом.

Путаница, когда он понял, что не уверен, ревнует ли он к незнакомому Небу или к самой Лал. Его решение последовать за ней после года миссий без него и то путешествие на гору. Его попытка прикрыть Лал от проклятия, безуспешная попытка.

Проклятье. Вся его жизнь — и ее жизнь — внезапно пошла к черту без особых объяснений. Отрицание, гнев, не нашедший выхода и в конечном итоге просто успокоившийся в неудовлетворительной рутине, потому что _что еще он мог сделать_ , и они с Лал пошли разными путями.

А потом, после столь долгого движения по инерции — _надежда_. А потом, внезапно проклятия больше нет.

— Я думал, — сказал Колонелло хриплым от долгого разговора голосом, — что после моего возвращением во взрослую форму все будет хорошо. Мы бы прошли через это... я предложил, знаешь, но потом мы поссорились, и она хотела немного отдохнуть... — он засмеялся, и это не был легкий смех. — Я даже не знаю. Я просто ожидал... Это был план. Простой. Но теперь все рушится, и я просто понимаю, что я построил на этом _всю свою жизнь_.

Он сделал паузу, упрямо глядя на звезды, насмехаясь над миром в целом и в особенности над собой. Над своей глупость.

— Насколько это _глупо?_ — спросил он Луну — но при этом он не спрашивал никого конкретно, правда. — Построить все на одном человеке, одном решении. Конечно, однажды это рухнет.

— Лал тоже построила на тебе свою жизнь? — тихо спросила Луна, впервые с тех пор, как он начал говорить.

— Я... не знаю, — сказал Колонелло. — Может быть, она этого не сделала, а я больше, чем просто дурак.

— Думаю, она тоже построила свою жизнь вокруг тебя, — сказала ему Луна, и было приятно слышать, как она это говорит. — И она поняла это раньше, и теперь ей нужно время, чтобы восстановиться, не полагаясь полностью на тебя. Я думаю, что это хорошо.

— Это? — с горечью спросил Колонелло. — Я хуже пиявки — я не мог даже _думать_ о жизни без нее и…

— Но разве ты не делаешь то же самое? — Луна прервала его минуту жалости к себе. — Ты ведь тоже тратишь время на то, чтобы восстановиться без нее?

Ой.

Ну, Колонелло предположил, что это именно то, что он _делал_. Отпуск, новые дела, жизнь для себя и теперь... разговор об этом, хотя раньше он даже не мог затронуть эту тему без желания прыгнуть перед скоростным поездом. Он также учился зависеть от других людей, а не просто противодействовать им.

Может быть, это то, что было нужно не только Лал, но и ему тоже. Потому что отношения, построенные на созависимости, не могут быть здоровыми. Так что убедиться, что они могут жить друг без друга, прежде чем, возможно, в конечном итоге сойтись вместе, было хорошей идеей. Не так ли? Но опять же...

— Она поймет, что я больше не единственный ее выбор, — с горечью сказал Колонелло. — Когда мы оба были прокляты, мы были в одной лодке, и мы _должны_ были быть вместе, потому что у нас было много общего. Но сейчас...

— Это глупо, — сказала ему Луна, еще раз прерывая его страдания. — Подобные отношения не прекращаются только потому, что нет такой же связи, как раньше. Ты сказал мне, что у нее однажды почти было Небо. Но она всегда в конце концов возвращалась к тебе, не так ли?

Это было правдой. Лал всегда проверяла его и в конце концов возвращалась к нему. Они всегда дрались и у них были проблемы, и за эти годы их было _много_ , но им всегда удавалось преодолеть их, потому что это были только он и Лал. Вместе, даже когда они были далеко друг от друга.

Однажды он пошутил, что, поскольку они оба не могут найти свое Небо, потому что они слишком сильные для этого, им придется довольствоваться Дождем друг друга, и, возможно, вместе им удастся стать водоемом, достаточно большим, чтобы отражать Небо и создать свое место в мире.

 _Кому нужна Гармония_ , сказал он изумленной Лал, ухмыляясь ей, _когда у тебя будет славная, спокойная лужа?_

 _Идиот_ о,на фыркнула, _ты пьян_.

... Он, вероятно, действительно был пьян, хотя он всегда был очень плох со словами, даже будучи трезвым.

— Скажи, Луна, — сказал он, внезапно пораженный мыслью. — У тебя ведь нет Неба, верно?

— У меня было, — сказала ему Луна, и глаза Колонелло немного расширились — из-за прошедшего времени.

— О, — сказал он неловко, — сожалею о твоей потере.

— О, он не умер, — сказала Луна, мягко, но грустно улыбаясь, — он просто сломался. В конце концов, даже у самого сильного Неба есть предел того, сколько оно может вынести. Знаешь, он всегда старался отдать так много самого себя, и в конце концов ему пришлось отдать слишком много. — Она продолжала с любовью. — Ты знаешь, он все еще ведет себя как Небо. Он всегда готов простить и принять всех нас и дать нам дом. Просто сейчас он делает это по-другому.

Колонелло не мог ничего сказать, потому что не был уверен, что может произнести хоть слово. То, о чем она говорила… _Сломанное_ Небо, это то, о чем ходят только слухи. Люди шептали о Небесах, которые Раскололись, каким-то образом пережив нечто настолько травмирующее, что оно разрывало их на части, ломало их душу. Это сильно разрушило все их связи, и для Неба, которое было _Гармонией_...

У Расколотого Небо есть только два пути. Абсолютное безумие или смерть.

И все же Луна подразумевала, что ее Небо не было таким. Ни сумасшедшим, ни мертвым, все еще рядом для нее и для всех остальных его элементов.

Было ли это тем, что она имела в виду, когда говорила об отношениях, которые остались, даже если узы изменились? Он даже не мог себе представить, даже после разрыва из гармонии можно оставаться друзьями с этим человеком. Другая связь, но, тем не менее, связь.

Может быть, это было то, что она пыталась сказать. Что изменения не всегда плохие, и что даже когда вещи кажутся сломанными, их не невозможно исправить.

— Ты... счастлива? — в конце концов решил спросить он.

— Да, — сказала Луна, — даже теперь, когда он больше не является моим Небом, он все еще ведет себя так, и никогда не позволяет мне чувствовать себя одинокой. Я немного скучаю, иногда. Но это было давно. Мне нравится, как обстоят дела сейчас. Я бы этого не изменила.

— Это хорошо, — пробормотал Колонелло.

— Знаешь, никогда не стоит останавливаться на прошлом и забывать, как жить, — сказала Луна. Она бодро добавила. — Вот что Гарри сказал мне однажды. Не знаю, кто ему это сказал, но думаю, это хороший совет.

— _Скалл_ сказал это? — перед тем, как слегка улыбнуться, сказал Колонелло, предыдущая тема Расколотого Неба была забыта. — Думаю, я могу представить, как он говорит что-то раздражающе загадочное.

Раздражающе загадочно, но это правда, подумал он.

Лишь на следующее утро Колонелло понял, что чувствует себя легче, словно с его плеч сняли тяжелое бремя. Подобно тому, как разделить его, говорить об этом, действительно очень помогло. В то утро Луна поприветствовала его счастливой улыбкой, как будто она точно знала, что он чувствует, и он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Может быть, он _должен_ прекратить жить в прошлом и начать _жить_.

Лал, где бы она ни была, вероятно, ударила бы его по голове за то, что он был настолько охвачен страданиями, что забыл наслаждаться жизнью.

И, может быть, когда он будет готов, он снова найдет ее и попросит, чтобы они некоторое время наслаждались этим вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> На всякий случай: Колонелло не знает, какого пола Маммон, поэтому говорит о ней в мужском роде.


End file.
